Draco's Secret Crush
by blonde-barbie
Summary: There's a new girl at Hogwarts and Draco's falling for her. The only problem? She's a Gryffindor. He just can't get her out of his mind. Rated T for language and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Draco's POV

I'm sitting on the train on the way to Hogwarts. I'm looking out the window. Pansy's sitting next to me and she's talking but I'm not paying any attention. There are a few other Slytherins in here too.. I'm not paying attention to any of them. I'm thinking of something, or rather someone else. I'm in my 6th year at Hogwarts and I had seen a girl that I had never seen before when I was getting onto the train.

She didn't look like a first year. In fact she looked like she was at least a 5th year but I'm sure I would've noticed her before. The girl had light blonde hair that was laying in loose curls to the bottom of her shoulder blades. The light had been reflecting off of her hair and making it shine like gold. The girl had had a big smile on her face that showed straight white teeth and she had bright blue eyes that sparkled. She had been talking to two adults that must have been her parents. She was laughing with them and saying goodbye to them.

I watched her as she boarded the train because I wasn't in a compartment yet. I was just standing on the train talking to some Slytherins. I watched her look in compartments and finally stop at one. I heard her ask the people in it if she could join them and her voice had sounded musical. It was a light, airy voice that seemed to be full of innocence yet it had a hint of mischievousness at the same time. I watched her go into the compartment and when I walked by I glanced in to see who she was sitting with. When I saw I almost spat. She was sitting with Potter, Granger, and Weasley. And Luna and Neville were sitting with them too. I couldn't hear what they were saying but they were all laughing and smiling. I walked on and went into the compartment I was now in. I had tried to get the girl out of my mind but I just couldn't. She just kept creeping back into my thoughts. I had never had this issue before. I finally gave up and let the thoughts of her fill my brain.

"Draco darling," I hear Pansy say.

"What?"

"Did you hear what I said?"

"No I wasn't listening."

"I asked what you were thinking about. You seem to be like seriously zoning out."

I debate if I should tell Pansy or not. I wasn't really into dating her anymore but why cause issues when there was like zero chance of anything happening between me and the mystery girl. I decide to lie. "I was just thinking about some of the stuff I did over the summer."

"Oh like what?" Pansy asked. The train stops though because we're at Hogwarts so I don't have to answer. We get off the train and I spot the girl again. She is still with Potter, Granger, Weasley, Lovegood, and Longbottom. I want to know who this girl is. I see Lovegood point over to Hagrid and the first years and I see the girl give her a smile and walk over there. So she is a first year. She looks much older.

I ride up to Hogwarts and take a seat at the Slytherin table. I watch as the first years ware sorted into their Houses. I barely paid attention though. That is, until the mystery girl comes up. The name that had just been called was Nicolette Quinn. I think that the name is perfect for the girl. I listen as McGonagal explains that she isn't actually a first year. She is transferring to Hogwarts and that she is a 6th year. I can't remember this happening before but I'm glad that she isn't a first year. I listen to hear what House she is put in and when I hear Gryffindor my heart sinks. I can't talk to a Gryffindor unless I'm being mean and I can't be mean to this girl. I watch as Nicolette walks over to the Gryffindor table. A smile is on her face and she sits down between Granger and Lovegood and across from Potter. She gives high fives to the Gryffindor guys that hold their hands up for one. She laughs and smiles at them.

Through the rest of the feast I keep looking over at Nicolette.

"Draco sweetie," I hear Pansy say.

"Yeah?"

"What are you looking at?"

I turn back to Pansy. "Nothing."

"Yes you are. Come on Draco darling, tell me." Pansy runs her fingers through my hair and gives me a little smile.

"I'm not looking at anything," I insist. The food disappears and the dessert appears. I grab some and only look at my plate. Pansy gives a sigh and turns back to her food. I'm quiet through the rest of the feast and Pansy doesn't say anything to me. When the feast is over I walk to the Slytherin Tower with the rest of my house. I hang out in the common room for a little bit and then I head up to the dorm. I lay on my bed and continue to think about Nicolette. I have to talk to her. I know she's a Gryffindor but I still need to talk to her. There's just something about her. I hear a knock on the door and Pansy walks in. She comes over to the bed and sits on it. She starts to kiss me but I'm just not into it. She starts to take my shirt off but I stop her.

"Not tonight Pansy."

"Why not?" She had a confused look on her face and I'm not surprised because I've never turned down sex before.

"I'm just not in the mood tonight."

"Fine." She gets up and leaves the room. I'm glad that she's gone and I change into a pair of shorts to sleep in. I decided to go to bed early since we have to start classes tomorrow and I'm hoping that Nicolette will be in my dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I wake up the next morning and start to get dressed. All I can think about is the dreams I had last night. Nicolette was in my dream and in the dream we were kissing. It was a really good dream. I head down to my first class. It's Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts. I walk into the class and see Nicolette in it. I also see Potter, Granger, and Weasley. The four of them are standing together. Snape comes in and pairs us up to work. He normally pairs boys up with boys but for some odd, but lucky for me, reason he paired me up with Nicolette.  
"Hello," she says in her sweet voice. There's a smile on her lips and she looks amazing in her uniform.  
"Hi. Nicolette right?"  
"Yep. And Professor Snape said your name is Draco right?"  
"Yeah. Draco Malfoy. Most people call me Malfoy though so you can call me that if you want."  
"Personally I think I like Draco better. I like calling people by their first names. or nicknames," she says with a musical laugh. "If you want you can call me Niki."  
"Is that what you mainly go by?" I ask.  
"It's like 50/50."  
"I think I like Nicolette. It sounds very classy."  
"Thanks. I like it," she says with a little laugh. We start to practice the spells we're supposed to do and we continue to talk as we do.  
"So what house are you in?" she asks.  
"Slytherin," I say proudly.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. Why?" I'm afraid that she's heard how Slytherin and Gryffindor are enemies and that she won't want to talk to me anymore.  
"You just don't seem like a Slytherin."  
"What do you mean?" I'm sort of offended by this.  
"You just don't seem, I don't know, mean enough I guess. You just seem like too nice of a guy to be in Slytherin," she says with a shrug.  
"Being in Slytherin doesn't mean you're mean. It just means that you have great potential."  
"So does being in Gryffindor," she says as she easily disarms me. I get my wand then try to disarm her. She blocks it easily, looking extremely graceful and beautiful as she does. She holds her wand with a natural ease.  
"Is that why you were put into it?" I say with a laugh.  
"You know it," she says with a laugh of her own. "I tried to get Professor McGonagal to sort me before hand so that I 1) didn't have to be sorted with first years and 2) so that my situation didn't have to be explained. It was so embarrassing."  
"Don't you like attention?" I tease.  
"Oh I love attention. I'm more than used to having tons of attention since I'm an only child."  
We talk for the rest of class and I learn a lot about her. I learn that she comes from a long line of witches and wizards on both sides of her family, that her parents travel all around the world as a part of their job, that their job has to do with magical creatures and that they have discovered 4 different species, that Nicolette got to name 2 of them, that she travels with her parents and loves it, and that she wants to have the same job when she graduates. She tells me that she loves magical creatures and that she has helped take care of a wide variety of them. She says that she also loves to act. She teaches children, teens, and even adults about theatre and acting during the summer when she's not working with her parents. She tells me a lot of other things too. I keep asking her questions and don't really let her ask me any. She tells me that tomorrow will be her turn to ask questions.  
She is really good at Defense Against the Dark Arts. She tells me that her parents had started teaching her before she started school and they taught her during the summer. She tells me that all of her classes are advanced. When she says this I'm really impressed. It's hard to have all advanced classes. She seems to be a really smart, funny, and happy girl. It almost seems like she's never felt a big amount of pain or sadness and I believe that this is possible from what she tells me. I find myself being attracted to her more and more as we talk. I try to tell myself that I can't like her. I can't even like her as a friend because she's a Gryffindor but it doesn't work.  
The class ends so Nicolette and I say bye and I leave with some Slytherins will she leaves with some Gryffindors.  
I have a free period next. I spend half of it in the common room. Pansy's sitting on my lap as she talks with a couple people but I don't even really realize she's there. I'm too busy thinking about Nicolette. I head up to my room and lay down on my bed, still thinking about her. Pansy comes up a few minutes later. She gets on my bed and starts to kiss me. It makes me think about what kissing Nicolette would be like. Pansy starts to pull my shirt up. I know she wants us to have sex since I said no last night but I'm still not in the mood. At least, not to have sex with her. I know it sounds odd since I'm Draco Malfoy, womanizer and player but I'm just not.  
"Not right now Pansy," I say as I stop her from undoing my pants.  
"Why not? You're always in the mood for sex and this is twice now that you've said no," she whines. Man I hate how much she whines.  
"I just don't want to have sex," I say as I lightly push her away from me. I put my shirt back on. "I just want to be alone today."  
"Fine. But tonight we better have sex." Pansy leaves and I'm glad she's gone. She's been getting more and more annoying lately and now, after spending time with Nicolette, she seems even more annoying. She just has nothing on Nicolette. She's not as pretty, funny, smart, or as nice.  
I spend the rest of my free period thinking about Nicolette and she keeps popping into my head throughout the rest of the day. I can't wait to see her at lunch. Maybe I'll get a chance to talk to her before or after it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nicolette's POV

I have a great time talking to Draco in Defense Against the Dark Arts. He's just so sweet and he's cute. I hate it when the class ends and we have to say bye. I have a free period next so I walk back to the Gryffindor common room with some other Gryffindors. I sit down with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.  
"Hey guys," I say with a smile.  
"Hey Nicolette," Hermione says back.  
"Hey," the other three say.  
"Hey can I talk to you two?" I ask Hermione and Ginny.  
"Sure. Why don't we head up to our room," Hermione suggests.  
"That would be perfect. Talk to you later guys," I say to Ron and Harry. I walk up to the room with Hermione and Ginny. I sit on my bed and Hermione and Ginny sit on Hermoine's since it's next to mine.  
"So what do you want to talk about?" Ginny asks.  
"Well I want to know about a guy."  
"Oh who is it?" Ginny asks with a smile.  
"Draco Malfoy." I see looks of disbelief and disgust come across their faces. "What?"  
"Please tell me you're not interested in him," Hermione says.  
"Well he's cute and sweet and nice. We were talking in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor Snape paired him and I up."  
"He is not a cute and sweet and nice boy," Hermione says. "He is a mean boy who is the son of a Death Eater and it's only a matter of time before he's one himself. He fits perfectly into Slytherin and he hates Harry, Ron, Ginny, and me."  
"Why does he hate you?"  
"He hates Harry because Harry is the one that survived Voldemort and Malfoy's on Voldemort's side," Ginny says. "And he says that my family are blood traitors because of what my father does and because we're friends with Muggle borns."  
"And he hates me because I'm a Muggle born."  
"Are you serious?" I ask stunned.  
"Yes," they say in unison.  
"That just doesn't seem like him."  
"You've known him for one day," Ginny says.  
"True... I just didn't realize that that was what he's like."  
"Well it is so I wouldn't get too friendly with him," Hermione says.  
"And he's known for being a man whore," Ginny adds.  
"He's a man whore?" I ask stunned.  
"Totally," Ginny says. "He's dating Pansy and they've had sex but Malfoy's also had sex with tons of girls and he's cheated on Pansy quite a few times."  
"Oh." That's all I can say I'm so stunned. I thought Draco was this nice and sweet guy and now I'm finding out that he's a jerky man whore. I'll listen to Draco's side of the story because I always try to hear both sides of a story but I would never have thought that this side of the story would be so negative.  
The three of us walk back down to the common room and sit with Harry and Ron. I sort of zone out for the rest of the free period though. I can't stop thinking about Draco. I keep seeing him as this nice and sweet guy that I would love to get to know better but also as this jerky man whore that I want nothing to do with. I don't know which one to view him as.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dracos' POV

It's time for lunch and I'm really excited. I get to the Great Hall as quickly as I can. I see Nicolette walking in with Lovegood. I quickly walk over to them and tap Nicolette on the shoulder. She glances at me and gives me a smile. She finishes what she's saying to Lovegood then says bye. Lovegood heads into the Great Hall leaving Nicolette and me to talk.  
"Hey," I say.  
"Hi," she says with a smile.  
"I really want to talk to you. Do you think we could go for a walk or something after lunch?" I ask her.  
"I've actually got to go speak to Professor Slughorn after lunch. What about after dinner?"  
"Perfect. I'll meet you by the doors after dinner."  
"Sounds perfect." She gives me that little smile of hers and head into the Great Hall. I walk in after her. She heads to the Gryffindor table where she sits next to Granger and immediately starts to talk to a girl that's sitting on the other side of her and a boy that's across from her. I walk over to the Slytherin table and take my normal seat. I keep glancing at her throughout lunch and one time when I'm looking at her she looks back at me. She gives me a smile and I smile back. Then Pansy starts to play with my hair and before I know it she's turning my face towards her and kissing me. I'm too stunned to pull away. I didn't think she would kiss me in front of people after I've been blowing her off. After the kiss I glance back at Nicolette and I see that she's back in a conversation with the boy across from her. She's got her arm on the table with her hand on his wrist and she's laughing. I feel a little sting. She doesn't look over again the rest  
of lunch. I can't wait till after dinner when I can get her alone so we can talk.

Pansy's POV

I don't know why Draco's been so distant lately. It's like he doesn't want to be around me. And saying no to sex twice is just not like him. He's never said no to sex before. I wonder what's up with him lately. When we're sitting next to each other in lunch he doesn't even seem to notice me. I watch him and he keeps glancing somewhere. I can't quite figure out where though. One time when he's looking I happen to look at the Gryffindor table. I see that new girl look over here. I see a little smile spread across her lips and out of the corner of my eye I see a smile spread across Draco's lips. I give her dagger eyes. If only looks could kill.  
So this is why he's been distracted lately. He's attracted to the new girl. He normally still pays the same amount of attention to me when he thinks about having a fling with another girl. Even when he has a fling with another girl. But sometimes he shows me less attention. But he always comes back to me and I'm in this for long term so I can deal with a little bit of cheating now since he always comes back. And because I know one day we'll be married. But it's highly unlikely that he'll have a fling with this new girl no matter what. She is, after all, a lowly Gryffindor. I might as well show her that she has no chance with my Draco. I start to play with his hair. Then I turn his face towards me and give him a kind of long kiss. He knows better than to pull away from me in front of people so he doesn't stop the kiss. When I stop it a cocky little smirk spreads across my lips. Now that new girl knows exactly who Draco belongs to.

Nicolette's POV

I think about Draco all through lunch. I don't know why I can't get him out of my head. I'll go a few minutes without thinking about him and then a thought about him just pops into my head. I'm glad he had the idea of going for a walk because I really need to talk to him about what I found out. I need to know his side of the story and I need to know what category I should but him in, be it a friend or someone I only talk to when I have to or somewhere in between.  
I don't let myself look over at him during lunch because I'm not desperate or anything and I don't want to seem like it. But finally I have to glance so I do. When I look over at him I see that he's looking at me. This brings a smile to my lips and I giggle on the inside. He smiles back. Then I see the girl sitting next to him give me dagger eyes. She must be Pansy. I see her kiss him and I see that he doesn't pull away. It makes me question if I should go on a walk with him after dinner tonight but I figure that's the only way I'll get the answers to my questions.  
I go back into the conversation I had been having with Dean. I don't look back at Draco for the rest of lunch.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Draco's POV

It's time for dinner and it feels like it took forever to get here. I run back to my room before dinner and change into regular clothes like most people do. I put on a pair of dark jeans and a black polo. I walk down to the Great Hall and take my seat at the Slytherin table. I look over at the Gryffindor table and I see that she's not there. I watch the doors to see when she comes in. I see her when she comes in. She's got on a pair of dark denim short shorts, a fitted hot pink short sleeve shirt that has a V-neck, a white lacy tank under it, a fitted white zip-up hoodie, and a pair of hot pink Converse low tops. But I also see who she comes in with. I was expecting her to come in with Potter, Weasley, Granger, and Weasley's little sister but she comes in with a seventh year boy from Grffyindor. I can't think of what his name is. I watch as the walk in. They're talking and laughing. I watch as he wraps his arm around her  
shoulders as they laugh. I see her playfully push him away. She has a big smile on her face and her eyes are twinkling. They walk over to the Gryffindor table and Nicolette doesn't sit where she normally does. She sits next to the guy and when they sit down the girl sitting on her other side gives her a hug and Nicolette hugs her back. It looks like her and the girl have known each other forever.  
I can't stop looking over at Nicolette. She laughs all through dinner. I see the boy put his arm around her shoulders and pull her towards him. She smiles and leans against him. She straightens back up and continues to eat but his arm lingers around her shoulders for a few minutes. She laughs and shrugs it off. She turns to the girl next to her and talks to her.  
I start to wonder if she'll show up for our walk after dinner. I hope she does. I can't stop looking at her for the rest of dinner.

Nicolette's POV

I change into regular clothes before heading down to dinner. I walk down with Jake. He's a seventh year and he's in Gryffindor with me. I met him when I went into the common room after classes and met up with Alison. Alison's a seventh year that I've known since I was 5 and she was 6. She moved into the house next to ours. We're never at the house very often since my parents are normally traveling because of work and since I go with them but that summer we were home. Alison and I would hang out and play everyday and when my parents and I left to travel again at the end of the summer we would write letters to each other. We've always stayed in touch and she was really excited when she heard I was coming to Hogwarts.  
I had walked over to her and she had been with a couple of her friends and Jake was one of them. She had introduced us and we had talked for awhile. Alison and her friends went down to the Great Hall before I did because I still had to change but Jake waited for me so him and I walked down together.  
I talk to Alison and Jake and their friends for all of dinner. I know that I sort of flirt with Jake but it's fun and he's cute so I figure why not. I only think of Draco once. And the only reason I think of him is because Jake and Alison ask me if I want them to give me a tour of the castle. I tell them I'm actually meeting up with someone after dinner and when Alison asks who I just tell her that it's a person from one of my classes. The topic changes as the dessert appears. We start to talk about Hogsmead and the trip that's planned for the next week. I'm excited to go to Hogsmead.  
Dinner ends and I tell everyone that I'll see them in the common room later. I stand up and head for the main doors. I zip my hoodie and put my hood up as I walk. I see Draco standing by the door. I walk up to him and give him a smile.  
"Hey Draco."  
"Hey Nicolette. Ready to go for a walk?"  
"Yeah. You can give me a tour of the outside part of Hogwarts," I say with a laugh as we walk out the door. I glance behind me to see if anyone from Gryffindor is looking at us. I don't see anyone but I keep my hood up until we're outside where no one is yet. I push my hood back and run my hand through my hair to fix it. "It's so beautiful," I say as I look around.  
"Very beautiful," Draco says. "Do you want to go over to the lake? There's actual merpeople in it."  
"Yeah let's go over to the lake. Really? That's so cool."  
We walk over to the lake and sit down by a tree that's next to it. I lean back against the tree and close my eyes. It's so peaceful out here.

Draco's POV

When dinner ends I can't get to the door fast enough. Pansy tries to talk to me and take me to the common room. I know that she wants us to have sex but I'd rather go for the walk I have planned with Nicolette. I brush Pansy away and say I need some time to myself. I quickly walk away from her. I walk over to the doors and wait for Nicolette. A smile comes to my lips when I see her walking towards me.  
"Hey Draco," she says with a smile on her lips.  
"Hey Nicolette. Ready to go for a walk?"  
"Yeah. You can give me a tour of the outside part of Hogwarts." She laughs as she says it. I love her laugh. "It's so beautiful," she says about the grounds.  
"Very beautiful," I say. I'm talking more about her. "Do you want to go over to the lake?" I suggest. "There's actual merpeople in it."  
"Yeah let's go over to the lake. Really? That's so cool."  
We walk over to the lake and sit down by a tree that's next to it. She leans back against the tree and I lay back, propping myself up on my elbows. "So how do you like Hogwarts?"  
"I love it. I love being at a school with girls and boys. And the classes are actually pretty fun," she says in a delight filled voice  
"I bet going to a school with boys is a big change," I say with a laugh.  
"Very. I mean, at my old school the girls were always talking about boys and like all of them were obsessed with them but we never saw a boy our age. I never stayed at school over any break. I always went to wherever my parents were. I had a lot of friends but I can only handle just girls for so long. I mean, I've grown up with boys and girls but a lot of boys because I was always the type of girl that was a little different. The type that loved to get dirty and run around. I liked to dress up and stuff too though. My mom always said I was a girly tomboy," she says with a laugh. "Now it's your turn to tell me stuff about you." She moves so that she's sitting Indian-style and facing me. I sit up and face her.  
"Well what do you want to know?"  
"Tell me about your family, what you were like when you were a kid, what you're like here at school. Just tell me anything about you."  
"Well I'm also an only child. My parents are Lucius and Narcissa. I learned how to fly on a broom before I was 11. I have never been the type of guy to be pushed around. I guess you could say I'm well known. Especially in the Slytherin house."  
"I've heard you're called the Prince of Slytherin."  
"Yeah that is a nickname of mine. I basically rule Slytherin." I say it as modestly as I can.  
"Wow. And only a 6th year. I have to say I'm slightly impressed. Anyone that like ruled at my old school was always a seventh year."  
"Yeah. I'm pretty awesome," I say with a laugh. She laughs and playfully hits my arm. She leans against the tree again. "So what's going on with you and Pansy?"  
"What do you mean?" I really hate that she brought that up. I was wishing she didn't really know about Pansy. I know she saw Pansy kiss me but still.  
"Well she's the girl that was kissing you in the Great Hall wasn't she?"  
"Yeah she was."  
"Well, so what's going on? I've heard you two are dating but I heard you've been with other girls too. Are you dating Pansy and cheating on her?"  
"I am dating Pansy and I will admit that I have cheated on her. But I'm also not sure how long I'll keep dating her."  
"What makes you say that?"  
"Well we've been an off again on again thing for awhile and lately I'm just not attracted to her anymore. She just seems to annoy me."  
"Well have you tried to break up with her?"  
"Not this time yet. She just never accepts it when we do break up."  
"You should at least talk to her though. Every girl deserves to be treated like a princess and to be with a guy that cares for them. They also don't deserve to be cheated on. No matter what they're like. If the guy they're with isn't interested in them anymore then he should talk to the girl. And if she doesn't accept it, then that's her problem. But the guy should still talk to her about it."  
"I'll try to talk to her about it."  
"Good. You're slowly redeeming yourself for being a cheater. At least in my eyes." Nicolette gives me that gorgeous smile of hers. She leans back against the tree and let out a soft sigh. "Don't you just love sunsets? They're so beautiful," she says in a dreamy voice.  
"Yes they are." I lean against the tree next to her. Her hand is on the ground in-between us so I lightly put my hand on hers. She moves her hand so that I can lace my fingers through hers. I do and then she folds her fingers down so we're actually holding hands. Half way through the sunset I take my hand away from hers and wrap my arm around her shoulders. I sort of pull her closer to me. She leans against me as we watch the sunset. The sun goes below the horizon.  
"Do you ever watch the sunset with Pansy?" Nicolette asks.  
"No we've never watched the sunset together."  
"Well then, it's now our thing," she says with a smile.  
"Sounds good to me," I say with a smile. She puts her head on my shoulder and closes her eyes. I get the urge to lift her head up and kiss her. I debate if I should or not but before I can decide she lifts her head up.  
"We should probably head back. We don't want people to come looking for us," she says with a laugh.  
I reluctantly agree and we stand up. We walk towards the castle and along the way I start to hold her hand again. She gives me a smile and leaves her hand in mine. We walk up to the doors and go through them. We look around to see if anyone's around and then we quickly but quietly head to the Gryffindor tower. We hear someone coming so we hid around the corner. Nicolette covers her mouth with her hand to hid her giggles. The person leaves and we start to run towards the Gryffindor tower. We're as quiet as possible and we try to keep our laughs quiet. We're still holding hands. We stop around the corner from the entrance to the Gryffindor's common room.  
"I had a really fun time tonight," she says with a smile.  
"I did too."  
"Well, I should probably be heading into the common room."  
"Do you have a free period at all?" I ask quickly.  
"Yeah. It's after Defense Against the Dark Arts."  
"That's when I have a free period too. Do you maybe want to hang during it tomorrow?" I really hope she says yes.  
"I don't know. It might be best if we didn't. I mean, you're dating Pansy and you've cheated on her before. I don't want people to think I'm that type of girl."  
"I'm going to talk to Pansy tonight," I quickly assure her.  
"But I still think it would be best if we didn't hang out again the day after. I could still be viewed as the type of girl that steals guys."  
"People won't view you as that type of girl."  
"Yes they will. Trust me Draco. I do want to hang out again though so maybe we can later in the week. Or maybe on the Hogsmead trip next week."  
"Or both," I say with a smile.  
"Maybe," she says with a laugh. "Goodnight Draco." She leans towards me and gives me a kiss on the cheek. "It was a perfect ending to my first day." She gives me a shy little smile. I smile back at her.  
"I'm glad you liked it so much. I loved hanging out with you. You're different from most girls."  
"I hope in a good way," she says with a laugh.  
"In a very good way," I say with a laugh of my own.  
"Well goodnight Draco," she says giving me a hug.  
"Goodnight Nicolette." I hug her back and give her a kiss on the cheek. She turns and walks towards the painting that leads into the Gryffindor common room. She goes in when it opens and I head towards the Slytherin common room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Nicolette's POV

As soon as I walk into the Gryffindor common room Alison comes up to me. She grabs my hand and drags me up to the room that the seventh year girls stay in. I laugh as I follow her. I wave to Harry, Ron, and Hermione as we pass them.  
"So tell me all about it," Alison says when we're seated on her bed.  
"About what?" I say, feigning ignorance.  
"Who were you with? What did you guys do?"  
"Well I was with a guy from another house."  
"What house?"  
"Well... he's sort of in Slytherin," I say quietly.  
"You were with a guy from Slytherin? What year is he? Who is he?" Alison asks quickly.  
"He's a 6th year like me."  
"Who is he?"  
"Well he's... Draco Malfoy." I mumble his name and she can't understand me.  
"It's who?"  
"You can't tell anyone okay. Not a single person. Promise you won't."  
"Okay I promise."  
"Okay. I was with Draco Malfoy."  
"Draco Malfoy?" Alison asks stunned.  
"Yeah."  
"The man whore of Slytherin?"  
"Alison be nice."  
"Well if you're getting interested in Malfoy you need to be careful. He uses girls all the time and no one hates Gryffindors more than him. I'm actually surprise you were hanging with him since you're a Gryffindor."  
"He's the one that asked if I would meet him after dinner so we could hang out."  
"Which is seriously shocking because you're a Gryffindor. You do know that he has a girlfriend right?"  
"Yeah. She was one of the things we talked about."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. We talked about her and we talked about their relationship."  
"Seriously? That sounds like kind of deep stuff to talk about when you guys haven't even known each other a full day and that was the first time you guys hung out."  
"It's not really that serious. Like he just needed someone to talk to that's still like unconnected from everything that's gone on here."  
"I guess. But I still think it's odd. And I think it's odd that he chose to talk to a Gryffindor."  
"Maybe he could just tell I'm a good listener," I say with a smile to lighten the mood.  
"Maybe," she says with a laugh of her own. "So what do you think of Jake?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Like do you think he's cute? And do you like him?"  
"Well I will admit that he's cute. But I don't know him well enough to know if I like him."  
"Because you haven't even known him for a day?"  
"Well it's not that, it's just that I don't know a lot about him. We haven't like talked enough for me to know a lot about him."  
"I guess that makes sense. He's defiantly interested in you though," Alison says with a little smile and a wink.  
"It's only because I'm new," I say with a shrug.  
"Well either way, he's like super interested. He wouldn't stop asking me questions about you while you were off with Draco. And he kept looking at the clock to see how long you'd been gone."  
"That's almost on the verge of obsessive," I say with a laugh.  
"You just made a really good first impression."  
"I guess. I'm going to head down to the common room. I want to talk to Harry, Ron, and Hermione before I go to bed."  
"Okay. I think I'm going to stay up here and read for a little bit. Goodnight Niki."  
"Goodnight Ali." We give each other a hug and I head back down to the common room. I walk over to where Harry, Ron, and Hermione are sitting.  
"Hey guys."  
"Hey Nicolette. Sit down," Harry says. I sit on the other side of him.  
"So where did you go off to?" Ron asks.  
"Oh I was just out on a walk."  
"You weren't with..." Hermione let's her sentence trail off but we both know she's talking about Draco.  
"No I wasn't," I lie.  
"Good." Harry and Ron look completely confused.  
"Who are you two talking about?" Harry asks.  
"No one," Hermione and I say at the same time.  
"Thanks for helping me find my classes today. You guys were a real help," I say to the three of them.  
"No problem. Least we could do for a fellow Gryffindor," Harry says with a smile. I smile back and stand up.  
"Well I'll see you guys in the morning. Goodnight."  
"Goodnight," Harry says.  
"Good night Niki," Hermione says.  
"Goodnight Nicolette," Ron says.  
I walk over to Jake and a few of his and Alison's friends that I had met earlier.  
"Hey Jake," I say as I sit on the couch next to him. "Hey guys," I say to everyone else.  
"Hey," they say back.  
"Hey Niki," Jake says with a smile. "You were on that walk for awhile. Did you have fun?"  
"It was okay. The grounds are really pretty though. I spent most of the time by the lake in silence." Well half of that's true and I can tell he wants to know about the guy I was with.  
"Maybe I should take you for a tour out there sometime. I'm sure it would be fun with me," he says with a laugh.  
"I'm sure it would be. We might have to do that," I say with a laugh of my own.  
"Do you still want that tour of the castle after dinner tomorrow?"  
"Yes please," I say with a smile.  
"Just think of me as your tour guide." I let out a giggle. He smiles and puts his arm around my shoulders. "So, you looking forward to the Hogsmead trip next week?"  
"Totally. I've never been there."  
"You haven't?"  
"Nope."  
"Well then, I'll have to give you a tour of that too," he says with a laugh.  
"Sounds good," I say with a laugh of my own. "I'm getting tired so I think I'm going to head to bed. Goodnight Jake," I say as I stand up.  
"Goodnight Niki," he says as he stands up too. He gives me a hug and I hug him back. I head up the stairs and into the room that the 6th year girls are staying in. I walk over to my trunk and pull out a pair of pale pink cotton sleep pants and a white short sleeve shirt. I change into them and run a brush through my hair. I climb into bed and pull up the covers.

Draco's POV

As soon as I walk into the common room Pansy comes over to me.  
"Hey Draco darling," she says as she runs her finger down my arm. I know what she's thinking about.  
"Come with me," I say as I take her hand and lead her to my room. She giggles and I know she thinks we're going to have sex. I sit her down on the bed and I sit down next to her. She starts to kiss me. I push her away and she tries to kiss me again but I hold my hand up to stop her.  
"We need to talk. I know we've been together for awhile but lately I don't feel the same way towards you. I think it would be better if we didn't see each other anymore."  
"What? Are you kidding me?" Pansy is totally pissed but I knew she would be.  
"No I'm not kidding you."  
"There's another girl isn't there?" Her eyes narrow as she asks.  
"No there's no other girl."  
"Stop lying. I know there's another girl. Who is it?"  
"There's no other girl."  
"It's that new girl isn't? Nicolette or whatever her name is."  
On the inside I freak out a little bit. Why would she bring up Nicolette's name of all girls.  
"I told you, there's no other girl."  
"Stop lying to me. I've seen the way you're always looking at her when we're in the Great Hall. And I saw when she looked back at you and smiled and I saw that it made you smile."  
"Shit! Shit! SHIT!" was all that was running through my head. I knew that this was going to cause some serious problems and that this could seriously fuck me over.  
"I'm not dumping you so that I can go out with her. It's not like tomorrow I'm going to be making out with her or something."  
"You'll pay for this Draco. You and that little blonde bitch," Pansy hisses before storming out of the room. I am seriously fucked because I know she's going to talk to people and make it sound like when I wasn't in the common room I was off screwing Nicolette and that Nicolette stole me from her. I need to warn Nicolette but I don't have a way to do so. She's going to be in for a big surprise tomorrow. Maybe I can get Pansy not to talk to anyone about Nicolette but I don't know what I could do to get her to stay quiet.

Pansy's POV

When Draco took me to his room I thought we were going to have sex because he had said we would have sex tonight. The last thing I thought would happen was that he would break up with me. And then he had the nerve to lie to me about that slut, Nicolette. I know that he's breaking up with me so that he can get with her. And I also know that Draco doesn't date girls that don't sleep with him so they either had sex while he was gone tonight or he knows that he'll get sex from her. Either way, I'll make sure that people know exactly what happened. I will make sure that they know that that little bitch stole him from me. She'll regret ever even talking to Draco.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Nicolette's POV

I have good dreams and wake up fully refreshed. Both Draco and Jake were in my dreams. I get ready for classes and put on my uniform. I slip a thin, shiny gold headband into my hair to keep my side swept bangs back. The headband has a small gold flower on the left side of it. I grab my bag and walk out of the room with Hermione and we walk down to the common room.  
"Good morning," I say to Harry and Ron.  
"Morning," Harry says back.  
"Morning girls," Ron says. He gives Hermione a hug and a quick kiss. I giggle and Harry smiles as Hermione blushes.  
"I'll see you guys in class," I say as I slip my bag strap onto my shoulder. I start to head for the door to the common room. On the way Jake comes up to me and walks with me.  
"Good morning Niki," he says with a smile.  
"Morning Jake," I say smiling back.  
"Where are you heading?"  
"Oh I've got to go talk to Professor McGonagal."  
"Did little Miss Niki get in trouble?" Jake teases.  
"No Jake I didn't get in trouble," I say with a laugh. "I need to go talk to her about leaving for a week or two."  
"Why do you need to leave?" We were at the door by now and Jake walked through it with me.  
"You don't have to come with me if you don't want to."  
"I know. But someone needs to make sure a lovely girl like you gets to her destination," he says with a charming smile. I giggle and give him a little one armed hug.  
"Well my parents need me for a week or two. I've always been really good at dealing with fairies, in fact I'm better than my parents, and they need my help with some fairies."  
"Wait, what do your parents do?"  
"The work for the Ministry of Magic. They work with creatures all over the world. I travel with them whenever I'm not in school."  
"Oh that's cool. What do they need your help with?"  
"Well they're trying to negotiate a peace treaty between two fairy tribes. I know the customs of both tribes inside and out because fairies are one of my main focuses."  
"Well then it sounds like you should be able to take care of it quickly."  
"Hopefully. I don't want to miss too much school." We're at Professor McGonagol's office and I knock on the door.  
"I'll see you later," Jake says.  
"Sounds good." He gives me a hug so I hug him back and then he turns and heads back towards the common room. Professor McGonagol opens the door.  
"Hello Nicolette."  
"Hello Professor McGonagol. You know why I'm here right?"  
"Yes I do. Come on in and we can make sure that you can go." I walk into the office.

I walk out of the office and head to my first class, charms. I'm a little late but I'm excused. What we're learning is review for me anyway. It's like that in a few of my classes. Thank goodness my parents taught me stuff on every break and before I even started school.  
Later I walk into Defense Against the Dark Arts. I see Draco look over at me and I give him a smile. He smiles back and I walk over to him.  
"Hey Draco," I say with a smile.  
"Hey Nicolette."  
"I hate to tell you that in two weeks you're going to have to work with someone else in this class," I say with a little smile as we start.  
"Why?"  
"I'll be gone for a week or two."  
"Where are you going?"  
"I have to help my parents with a peace treaty between two fairy tribes."  
"Sounds... fun?"  
"Yeah. I love working with fairies."  
"So I talked to Pansy last night," Draco says hesitantly.  
"You did? That's good."  
"Yeah. But she thinks that I broke up with her for you."  
"For me? That's insane."  
"I told her that the reason I was breaking up with her wasn't because of another girl. I told her it was just because I didn't feel the same way about her as I used to feel and that I thought it was what was best for both of us. But no matter what I said, she didn't believe me. She said she's going to make sure you and I both regret it."  
"What is she going to do?"  
"I don't know."  
"Well I'm sure that people will think she's just being pathetic and petty. But this also proves that we shouldn't hang out for awhile. We don't need people to think that what she said is true."  
"How long is awhile?"  
"I don't know. The earliest would be the Hogsmeade trip in three weeks, but I don't know if we can hang out even then."  
"What if we hung out a little bit and no one knew or something?"  
"That would be too much effort. Right now we can talk and stuff when we're in the class and we can talk briefly when we see each other throughout the day but we can't like hang out by ourselves or anything."  
"You're probably right."  
"The fact that I'll be gone for a week or two will help this all blow over. Out of sight out of mind right?" I says with a smile.  
"On some things," Draco says with a smile of his own. "You better not forget you're Defense Against the Dark Arts partner," he teases.  
"What's that boy's name again?" I tease back.  
We talk throughout the rest of Defense Against the Dark Arts since we sit next to each other. We get in trouble at one point and I have to put my hand over my mouth to cover my laughs.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When Draco tells me what Pansy plans on doing I know I couldn't be leaving at a better time. I had a feeling that there was a possibility that she would take her and Draco's break up hard but I didn't think she was going to drag me into it. I'm glad that I'll be leaving for a week or two. I don't feel like dealing with drama this soon after starting at Hogwarts. At my old school the drama was never about a girl stealing a guy from another girl since there wasn't any guys.  
I walk out of the room with Draco and we're still talking till we get down the hall. Then we go different ways. Every time we pass each other the rest of the day he smiles at me and I smile back about half of the time. It's nothing against him I just don't want people to believe Pansy. I don't need to be labeled as a man stealer. Especially when it's totally untrue. I wasn't trying to steal Draco from Pansy. I just view him as a friend and even though he seems like a nice guy to me, too many people have warned me that he isn't for me to ignore it and I don't know if I could date a guy that hated some of my friends. Plus I don't know if I really want to deal with dating a Slytherin. It almost seems like it would be more effort than it was worth.  
I guess looking back at when I was hanging out with him what I did could have been misinterpreted. I mean, maybe holding hands wasn't the best idea and saying that watching the sunset was our thing, after saying it was romantic, wasn't a very good idea either. I realize that this was flirting. I'll admit that I was flirting with Draco. He's cute and nice to me and I have always been a tiny bit of a flirt because I'm comfortable around guys. I'm going to have to be careful how I act around Draco for awhile.  
I go to my classes and the day's normal. Either Pansy hasn't told anyone or they don't believe her. At lunch I sit with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. I don't look at Draco at all. I spend lunch eating, talking to Gryffindors that are in my classes, joking around, and laughing. It's a really fun lunch. I go to my classes after lunch and the same thing happens. I head to the common room after my last class. I walk straight to my dorm room and change out of my robes. I put on a pair of dark denim skinny jeans, a black long sleeve shirt with a dark purple flowy tank over it, and a pair of dark purple ballet flats. I take my headband out of my hair and let it lay down. I head back down to the common room and sit on a chair in front of a table to work on my homework. I open a book and get to work on an essay. About 15 minutes later I'm completely focused on my work when someone taps me on the shoulder. They tap my shoulder a couple more times and say  
my name before it registers. I turn and see Jake.  
"Oh hi Jake," I say with a smile.  
"Hey Niki," he says with a smile. "How's homework going?" He sits down in the chair across from mine.  
"Not too bad actually. This charms essay isn't as hard as I thought it would be. Granted, I did know a little bit about the topic already because of my parents," I say with a laugh.  
"Is there anything your parents haven't taught you?" Jake teases.  
"Oh yeah there's plenty. There's tons of stuff that you'll learn this year that I don't know," I say with a smile.  
"Is there anything that they teach in the 6th year that you don't know?"  
"Well, maybe a couple things," I say with a laugh. I put my homework away and give Jake my full attention.  
"So do you still want a tour of the castle tonight? I'm a Perfect so we don't have to worry about getting in trouble or anything."  
"You're a Perfect? That's so cool. I would love a tour of the castle."  
"Well then I'll give you a tour after dinner."  
"That sounds wonderful," I say with a smile. I go back to working on my essay and Jake walks over to some of the other 7 years.  
It's not due for two days since it has to be 2,000 words but I get my essay done before it's even time for dinner since I know a lot about the topic already and don't have to do research on it. After I finish it I gather all of my homework stuff together and take it up to my room. I put it away before heading back down to the common room. Almost as soon as I'm off the stairs Jake comes over to me.  
"It's almost time for dinner. Do you want to walk down with me?" he asks.  
"Sure," I say as we head towards the door. We walk out into the corridor and head towards the Great Hall.  
When we get to the Great Hall I'm tempted to glance over at the Slytherin table but I resist and head over to the Gryffindor table with Jake. We sit down, with Alison on my other side, and start to eat.  
"So how are you liking Hogwarts so far?" a 7 year boy named Ben asks me.  
"Oh I love it. It's a little weird going to a school with boys though. Not that I mind," I say with a little grin and a little giggle. Everyone laughs with me.  
"So Alison tells us you two have known each other forever," a girl named Whitney says.  
"Yeah. She moved next door to my parents and me when I was 5," I say before eating some more.  
"So what made you move here?" another girl asks. Alison had told me her name's Olivia. Olivia doesn't have very much warmth in her voice when she talks to me and she stares at me with a look of annoyance whenever I talk to Jake. I'm guessing she likes him.  
"Well there's actually a long story behind that. I don't really want to get into it," I say before taking another bite of food.  
"Oh come on Nicolette. We've got time," Olivia says. Her voice has a taunting tone to it.  
"She said she doesn't feel like telling it so drop it Olivia," Jake says firmly.  
"I was just asking questions like everyone else. I wasn't trying to be mean or anything," Olivia says defensively.  
"Well then just drop it," Jake says.  
Olivia shuts up and goes back to eating.  
We all finish eating and the food disappears.  
"You ready for that tour?" Jake asks as we all stand up.  
"Totally," I say with a smile. "I'll talk to you in the common room later," I say to Alison. "Bye everyone."  
Jake and I walk out of the Great Hall and he gives me the tour. About halfway through the tour he takes my hand in his. I don't pull my hand away because I've started to like Jake.  
When we're done with the tour we head back to the common room. We walk in and walk over to two chairs that are off by themselves. We sit down and continue talking.  
"So tell me some more stuff about you," Jake says.  
"Like what?"  
"Like everything. What's your favorite color? What were some things you really remember about when you were little?"  
"Well my favorite color is pink. I totally love pink. And one thing I really remember from when I was little is one time when my parents and I were on a trip with their work. I was about 8 or 9. We were actually working with dragons that time and there was this one little dragon that was just my size. The dragons we were working with were in a protected habitat and this one was named Aurora. When we went out the first day we were there she took to me immediately and everyday I would go out and play with her and help feed her. It even got to where she would let me ride on her back as she flew. I loved it and I hated when we left a month later. I visit her for a few days every month in the summer every year. I try to visit her a couple times during the year but it's always really hard because of school. But I think my parents and I are going to stop by to see Aurora for 2 or 3 days after we get done with the peace treaty between the fairy tribes."  
"When did you first go on a trip like that with your parents?" Jake asks.  
"Well my parents have been doing this since before I was born. It's actually how they met. So they were still going on trips when my mom was pregnant with me and after my mom had me they waited till I was about 6 weeks old before they went on another trip and they took me with them. And ever since then they've always taken me unless I was in school."  
"Wow so you really have grown up around magical creatures."  
"Yep. In fact,that first trip my parents took me on was dealing with fairies and the queen of the tribe they were dealing with gave me a gift."  
"What did she give you?"  
"She said that I would be a determined girl that would fight for what i wanted and that I would also be very gentle when I needed to be. And then she gave me the gift of seeing."  
"The gift of seeing?" I can tell Jake is really confused.  
"The gift of seeing means that I can 'see' or sense whenever a magical creature is near and I can also understand them right away. It also means that I can see when I'm in danger so I can get out of the situation. Only a very powerful fairy queen can give this power to a witch or wizard and they can't just give it any witch or wizard. There has to be a certain thing that the witch or wizard has for it to stick."  
"Wow. So you're a pretty special witch then huh?"  
"I guess. I'm thankful for the gift though because it's helped me get out of some situations right before they would've turned deadly. This gift has helped me cheat death multiple times."  
"Well I'm glad you've ben able to cheat death. It would've been kind of hard to meet you if you hadn't," Jake says with a little laugh.  
I laugh too and give him a smile. Almost everyone has cleared out of the common room by now so I look at the clock. It says it's almost 11. "It's getting late," I say. "I should probably get to bed."  
"Sleep good," Jake says standing up.  
"You too," I say standing up.  
I go to turn but Jake grabs my wrist and pulls me towards him. He gives me a soft kiss on the lips. "See you in the morning," he whispers. I give him a little smile then head up to my room.  
I change into a pair of black sleep pants and a pale purple tank and climb into bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
Draco's POV

A few days later it's Saturday. I wake up and walk down to the common room, still only in a pair of black sweat pants and a gray shirt. I meet up with Crabbe and Goyle and we all walk down to the Great Hall. Since it's Saturday I don't bother changing first. We sit down at the table and start to eat. I spot Nicolette over at the Gryffindor table. She has her hair pulled into a high ponytail and I can see that she's wearing a hot pink tank under a white zip up sweatshirt. She's sitting next to the same guy she's been sitting next to every time she's in the Great Hall. She's laughing and talking to him as she drinks from a tall mug that I've learned is full of iced coffee. She doesn't look at me so I turn back to the people sitting near me.  
Nicolette, that boy, and a couple others get up from the table and as they walk to leave the Great Hall they walk by the Slytherin table. They all ignore us but I feel something get slipped into my lap without anyone noticing. I glance at Nicolette but she just continues to look at the other Gryffindors and then grabs onto the guy's arm as she laughs. They exit the Great Hall and I leave not long after them. I head back to the common room and head up to my room. I sit on my bed and open the note. In pink writing it says 'Draco, meet me in the astronomy tower at 11. No one will be there. Make sure no one knows where you're going, who you're meeting, or follows you. 3 Nicolette'  
I reread the message over and over till I have it memorized then read it a few more times. A smile spreads across my lips. I fold up the note and put it in my pocket.

_

At about 10:45 I slip out of the common room and head towards the astronomy tower. I get to it without being caught. Nicolette's not here yet so I wait. I had changed before I came because I wanted to make sure I looked good. I have on a pair of dark denim jeans, black and white Pumas, and a Slytherin green polo.  
"Hey," a voice says.  
I turn around and look at Nicolette and a smile spreads across my lips. Her hair's down and she has on a pale pink sundress with a white long sleeve button up sweater that's unbuttoned over it. "Hey," I say back. "You look really pretty."  
"Thanks. I was hanging out with a couple people before this," she says as she walks over to me. "I just love the night sky," she says as she looks at the stars. "It's so beautiful and peaceful."  
"Yes it is."  
"I've always loved just laying out and looking up at the stars. For as long as I can remember I've done it," she says in a dreamy voice.  
"I don't look up at the stars that often," I say.  
"Really?" she asks stunned.  
"Yeah."  
"Do your parents?"  
"No."  
"Then what made them decide to name you after a consolation? Or were you named after something else and it just happens to also be the name of a consolation?"  
"No I was named after a consolation. It's a tradition in my family. I have an Aunt Bellatrix and I used to have an Uncle Sirius. And my mom's name is Narcissa."  
"Wow that's really cool. My parents love to look at the stars and the night sky which is why my middle name's Luna."  
"Nicolette Luna Quinn. I like that."  
"Thanks. I've always liked it because it's kind of different. I have yet to meet another person named Nicolette and until I met Luna, I had never met someone with that as a first or a middle name," Nicolette says. She let's out a soft sigh, closes her eyes, and lifts her face up to the sky.  
I had been standing back away from Nicolette and now I walked towards her and stood right behind her. I put my right hand on her waist. She opens her eyes and looks at me, giving me a little smile. She sort of leans back against me and closes her eyes again. Then she opens them and takes a step away from me.  
"Accio blanket," she says and a big blanket comes towards her from a dark corner. "I figured we probably wouldn't want to stand the whole time," she says to me as she waves her wand and the blanket spreads out. She sits down and gives me a smile. I sit down next to her with a smile of my own.  
"Accio basket," she says and a basket lands on the blanket next to her. She pulls out two glasses and two bottles of butterbeer as well as some candies. "Do you want a butterbeer? My mom sent me this stuff just today."  
"Sure," I say. She pours one of the bottles into a glass and hands it to me and then pours her own. "Cheers," she says holding up her glass.  
"Cheers," I say, clinking my glass with hers. We both take a sip and then she sets her glass down and eats a candy. She hands me one and I unwrap it and eat it.  
"Oh these are really good," I say.  
"My mom made them."  
"Well you'll have to tell her that she makes delicious candies." I eat another one.  
"She'll be happy to hear that," Nicolette says with a smile.  
"So what made you decide for us to meet up here? What happened to us not being able to hang out?" I ask.  
"Well I just wanted to hang out with you. And there's no way anyone will see us so we won't get caught."  
"I'm glad we're hanging out. Talking in just Defense Against the Dark Arts wasn't enough. And we really couldn't talk freely." I take another drink of my butterbeer after I finish talking.  
"That's true. So now that we can talk freely, is there anything you want to ask me?" She looks at me with those piercing blue eyes and I find it hard to form a sentence.  
"Well-umm- yeah. Who's that guy you're always sitting with in the Great Hall?"  
"Oh that's Jake. He's a seventh year," she says nonchalantly.  
"Are you going to tell me any more?" I ask.  
"Like what?" she asks as she takes another sip of her butterbeer.  
"Is there something going on between you two? Like are you two dating?"  
"No we're not dating." She stands up and walks over to the railing. She puts her hands on the railing and looks out.  
"So I could do something like this," I say as I walk up behind her. I stand behind her and against her and put my hands on her waist. "And he wouldn't have a reason to get mad?"  
"Nope he wouldn't have a reason to get mad." She leans back against me.  
"What if I did something like this?" I move her hair to show the smooth skin of her neck. I lightly kiss her neck and she let's out a sigh.  
"He still wouldn't have a reason. But that feels so good," she says in an airy voice. She closes her eyes and lays her head back on my shoulder. She then straightens up and turns to face me. She leans back against the rail and I put a hand on the rail on either side of her.  
"So I've heard the Prince of Slytherin is a bit of a player. And not just with Pansy," she says with a teasing smile.  
"You could say that I have been a bit of one. I've just never dated that one girl that makes me want to stop."  
"Just so you know, I'm not the type of girl that let's a guy play her." There's a fierceness in her eyes and a little smirk on her mouth. Her smirk is Slytherin worthy. It makes her look even hotter. I put my hands on her hips, pull her right against me, and kiss her, all in one quick motion. She kisses me back and wraps my hair around her fingers. She then pulls away and gives me a little smile. She takes my hand and leads me over to the blanket.  
We sit down and start to kiss again. We soon start to make out and we lay down on the blanket. She feels my abs as we make out and I run my hand up her left leg, under her dress, until I get to her hip. I let my hand rest there.  
After a few more minutes of making out, she pulls away and sits up, adjusting her dress.  
"You can't tell anyone about any of this okay," she says.  
"Okay I won't."  
"There's two parts to me. They're both the real me but they're both different. There's the main part I show, the part where I'm sweet and slightly naïve. Where I'm the perfect little good girl. Then there's the part that I don't show as often."  
"And what's this part like?" I'm getting really interested.  
"Well, it's the part that just likes to let loose and have fun. It's the part that acts more on impulse and doesn't always think things through. It's the party girl and the type of girl that would do something like this." She pulls my shirt off, pushes me back on the blanket, kisses me, and puts her hand on the crotch of my jeans.  
"Damn," I say as wee kiss. "You really know how to turn a guy on." I feel her smile. We make out some more. Her sweater comes off and her dress bunches up. After about 10 minutes we pull away from each other. Nicolette runs her fingers through her hair, fixes her dress, and slips her sweater back on. I fix my hair and pull my polo back on.  
"Draco, even though we haven't known each other for very long I'm already starting to really like you." Her voice wavers slightly but she looks in my eyes the entire time she talks.  
"I like you too Nicolette." A smile starts to spread on my lips.  
"But there's no way we could date," she says.  
"Why do you say that." The smile vanishes in a flash. I'm stunned. I've never had a girl tell me anything like that.  
"You hate some of my friends, I have a reputation that I want to keep, and you're a Slytherin and I'm a Gryffindor. It'd be too complicated and I just don't think it'd be worth it."  
"But if we really like each other shouldn't we give it a chance?" I can hear the pleading in my voice and it shocks me. I've never sounded like this when talking to a girl.  
"No we shouldn't give it a chance. I don't want to lose the friends I have over a boy. It's just not worth it. And if I date a guy, it needs to be a guy that won't harm my reputation. And darling, you would harm it." She says it teasingly but I know she's serious.  
"I wouldn't harm it." I don't say it very forcibly because I know as well as her that it's true.  
"Draco, we mustn't kid ourselves. We both know that it would. If I started dating a well known man whore than people would think that I was sleeping with you. And how would it look if I dated a boy from my house's enemy and one that hates some of the people I hang out with? And have you ever dated a Gryffindor before?" She says it like a question but I know it's more of a comment.  
"No I haven't."  
"Didn't think so. And what would people think of you if the Prince of Slytherin, the big bad Gryffindor hater, started to date the new Gryffindor. That again, hangs with people you really hate? None of it would go over well so like I said, it wouldn't be worth it." She leans back as if to underline her point.  
"So does this mean that we can't like hang out at all?" I'm really hoping the answer to this is no but I'm worried.  
"Well we can still be friends I guess. We can't hang out like all the time and it would be helpful if you could be a little nicer to my friends. I'm not like asking you to become friends with them, just to be more civilized towards them. Oh but there is one thing I will tell you."  
"What's that?" I ask.  
"Don't ever use the term 'mudblood' around me. If you do, I will end all connection with you faster than you can say charms." The look that's on her face as she says this could kill. She's looking me straight in the eye, there's not even the slightest twinkle in her eye, and there's not even a hint of a smile on her lips. "My parents and I don't share the beliefs of some pureblood families about purebloods being better than anyone. I have been brought up around everything from purebloods to muggle borns to a wide variety of magical creatures. I've even been around squibs and muggles."  
"You're parents have raised you around squibs and muggles?" I ask shocked.  
"Oh yes. Squibs are wonderful at the jobs that are nearly to impossible to use magic to do when it comes to working with the creatures. And when we travel, we often go into the surrounding towns and cities and villages to learn about their customs and their culture." She says all of this so matter-of-factly. "None of that bothers you does it?" The way she asks is almost like daring me to say it does.  
"No it doesn't," I say, even though some of it does. "Although if you're ever around my parents, you might not want to tell them all of that. They're not open-minded at all."  
"Fine I can deal with that if I ever meet them. Not everyone is as open to equality like my family. It's getting really late Draco. Maybe we should head back."  
"That might be a good idea."  
We stand up and Nicolette moves her wand and everything packs itself up. We walk out of the tower and sneak along to keep from getting caught. When we get to where we'll have to part ways we stop.  
"Goodnight Nicolette."  
"Goodnight Draco." She gives me a smile and I lean in to give her a soft kiss. She kisses back. She gives me a smile then turns and heads toward the Gryffindor common room. I turn and head for the Slytherin common room. I can't stop thinking about what Nicolette said. I know she's right but I wish she wasn't. She seemed like she might be the girl that would finally get me to be faithful but now I'll never know


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update. School has been loading on the homework and I just started a new job so it's been crazy. I promise that I'll update more often now. Now on to the story!**

Chapter 10

Nicolette's POV

The next two weeks go by in a flash. I spend them hanging with Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. They make me feel like one of them but I still know that I'll never be as close to them as they are with each other. It doesn't bother me though because it's not like I need every one of my friends to be my best friend.  
I also spend the weeks hanging with Alison, Jake, and their friends, which are quickly becoming my friends. Ali and I catch up so much and we become like twins again. We're able to finish each other's sentences and tell what the other one's thinking just like old times. Jake and I get closer and I find myself thinking that I might date him if he asks. Olivia hates me more by the day but that's out of jealousy and I couldn't care less.  
I also hang out with Draco some. Everyone's shocked that we're friends. Especially Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. But he's nicer to them and doesn't go out of his way to insult them or to be mean to them and he's never mean to them if I'm anywhere around. The change is good. We laugh a lot when we hang out and he quickly becomes one of my closest guy friends.  
It's the day of the Hogsmeade trip. My parents are picking me up tomorrow morning. They knew how much I was looking forward to the Hogsmeade trip so they had decided to wait till Sunday to pick me up.  
Hermione, Ginny, and I are up in the 6th year girl dorm. Ginny's got a pair of jeans on, a fitted white shirt, and a brown zip up hoodie. Hermione's got on a pair of jeans, a fitted black shirt, and a zip up gray hoodie. I've got on a pair of dark super skinny jeans, a hot pink long sleeve shirt with a V-neck so I have a lacy black tank under it. I've also got on a black fitted zip up hoodie.  
"So you excited for the Hogsmeade trip?" Ginny asks.  
"Yeah I am," I say as I slip on a pair of black boots that go almost to my knee and have a 3 inch heel. "It should be fun."  
"I don't see how you can walk so easily in heels," Ginny says.  
"I'm just used to them," I say with a laugh. I wear heels a lot so I can walk in them with ease. It's no big deal for me to wear 5 inch heels to my classes.  
"Are you going to hang out with Jake at Hogsmeade?" Hermione asks.  
"Yeah I'm going to hang with him, Ali, and a couple other people too."  
"You guys would be so cute together," Ginny says.  
"Yeah you would," Hermione agrees. "And he totally likes you."  
"And I'm starting to like him back," I say shyly.  
"You two should totally date! It'd be perfect!" Ginny says with a squeal of delight.  
"That's what everyone's telling me," I say with a laugh.  
"Well it's true," Ginny says in a 'duh' voice. "You two would be so cute together."  
"You really would," Hermione agrees.  
"So are you guys ready?" I ask as I stand up. I push my bangs back and look at them.  
"Yeah," Ginny says as she stands up. Hermione stands up too and we walk down the stairs. Ron and Harry are sitting on the couch so we walk over to them. Hermione sits down next to Ron and Harry pulls Ginny onto his lap. Ginny giggles as he kisses her cheek. Ron, Hermione, and I all laugh as Ginny blushes. I glance over towards a table by the window and see Jake sitting over there with a few people. Alison's over there too and she's talking. Jake's looking at me and when I look over he smiles.  
"I'll see you guys later," I say.  
"Go have fun with Jake," Hermione says.  
"Remember what we said," Ginny says with a smile.  
"I will," I say with a laugh before walking over. "Hey Jake."  
"Hey Niki. You excited for the Hogsmeade trip today?" Jake asks.  
"Totally," I say with a smile as I sit down next to him.  
"You going to be hanging with more than just us today?"  
"Yeah I'm going to hang with Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Luna, and Neville some too."  
"Anyone else?" he asks.  
I know he's talking about Draco. Jake doesn't really like that I'm friends with Draco and that him and I hang out. Jake didn't like Draco to begin with and now that I spend quite a bit of time with Draco, Jake likes him even less.  
"Yeah him and I are going to hang out for a little bit too," I say simply.  
"I still don't get why you're friends with him."  
"Because he's nice to me and he's fun. He's just one of those people that's fun to hang out with," I say with a shrug. Jake and I have talked about this before.  
"I think he might like you."  
"You've said that before and I've told you he doesn't Jake. Draco and I are just friends and that's all we're going to be." I roll my eyes at Jake's comments. He's said them before and they're kind of annoying.  
"Okay if you say so," Jake says. He knows to drop it because I don't want to hear it anymore. "So you ready to go?" he asks.  
"Yeah," I say and him and I walk down to the doors with everyone else. Jake puts his arm around my shoulders as we walk. when we get to the stairs I shrug him off though so I don't fall.  
"So Niki, you going to look at dresses today?" Alison asks me as we walk to Hogsmeade. I know that almost everyone will be looking for dresses and dress robes today for the Winter Formal. The Winter Formal was for fifth through seventh years and it took place in December. It took place about half way through December and in between now and then we would only be going to Hogsmeade twice, including this trip. Every girl wanted to get the perfect dress for the dance.  
"I'm going to look but I don't know if I'll get one today. I'm thinking I might get a dress when I'm with my parents. I'm thinking I might get one made."  
"By fairies?" Alison asks.  
"Yeah."  
"They always make the prettiest dresses. Not fair," Alison says in a teasing voice.  
We're at Hogsmeade by now so we walk around. After a little bit I tell Jake and Alison and the other people we're with that I'll catch up with them later.  
I head to the Three Broomsticks and meet up with Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. Neville and Luna are there too.  
"Hey guys," I say as I walk up.  
"Hey Niki," Ginny says.  
"So?" Hermione asks.  
"Later," I say. I know she wants to hear if anything happened between me and Jake.  
"Hello Nicolette," Luna says.  
"Hey Luna," I say with a smile. Luna and I have been getting closer since I got to Hogwarts and I really like her. And I do believe that the things she talks about exist. I've seen plenty of magical creatures that barely anyone know about to know that it's more than possible that they're real.  
We all walk into The Three Broomsticks and order butterbeer.  
"So who are you going to go to the Winter Formal with?" Ginny asks.  
"I don't know. I haven't been asked yet," I say.  
"Well I'm sure you will be," Hermione says with a smile.  
"Shush Hermione," I say with a laugh.  
We hang out and talk some more. Then I see Draco through the window.  
"I'll catch you guys later," I say as I stand up.  
"See ya," Harry says.  
"Bye Niki," Luna says.  
"Have fun," Hermione says. I know she thinks I'm going to hang with Jake.  
I walk outside and see Draco. "Draco," I yell.  
He turns around and smiles. "Hey Nicolette."  
I walk over to him. "Want to hang some? I told you I would."  
"Sure. Have you seen the Shrieking Shake yet?" he asks.  
"No I haven't."  
"I'll show you then." He leads me to the Shrieking Shake.  
"Wow," I say when we get to it. It looks so cool. Can we like go in it?" I ask.  
"No we're not supposed to go in it," Draco says.  
"Darn. I bet we can't even get closer to it can we?"  
"No. Well we could but we're not supposed to."  
"Well do you want to get closer?" I ask with a mischievous little smile.  
"If you want to then sure. But how?"  
"We'll make a plan as we go. That's how I do everything. It's more fun that way," I say with a smirk. I pull my wand out and cast a Disillusion charm on Draco and me. "Now follow me." I grab Draco's hand and pull him towards the fence. I climb over it and he follows me. Then I grab his hand again and I start to run towards the Shrieking Shack. I let out a yell as we run and laugh. Draco laughs along with me. We get close to the Shrieking Shack and we stop running. We walk up to it and up to the door. It's locked so I pull my wand out. It unlocks and we walk in.  
"Wow this is so cool," I say as I look around. Everything's dreary and dark and dusty and kind of spooky but it looks exciting to me.  
"It does look really cool," Draco says.  
"Let's look around." I walk farther into the place and look around. In the bedroom I find a notebook under the bed. It's tattered and covered in dust. I blow the dust off of it and it makes Draco and me cough. I open it and start to read the writing.  
"What does it say?" Draco asks.  
"It belongs to someone that was a werewolf. He would hide here during full moons while he attended Hogwarts. This is so interesting," I say as I close the book. I slip it into my bag.  
"Are you really going to keep that?" Draco asks.  
"Yes I am. I want to read through this and study this. I want to learn more about this person and what they went through. I want to learn about what they had to deal with and the problems they had to face and how they fit in socially. A diary is the best way to learn about a person."  
"Do you look through people's diaries often?" Draco asks.  
"No I don't. Only when it's needed. And since no one is still using this place that means this diary was abandoned which means it's okay for me to read it."  
"How do you know that no one still uses this place?"  
"Because of how dusty and run down it is. And if someone does it's not the owner of this diary. The dates would put them at my parents' ages and the diary was completely covered in dust." I walk over to the bed and pull my wand out. I wave it and the dust and cobwebs jump from the bed. I sit down on it and Draco walks over and sits next to me.  
"So you leave tomorrow right?" Draco asks. He's looking at the floor and his voice almost sounds like it has a hint of sadness in it.  
"Yes my parents are coming to pick me up tomorrow morning."  
"How long will you be gone?"  
"A week or two."  
"Okay. Hey Nicolette I wanted to ask you something," Draco sort of mumbles, still looking at the floor.  
"Go ahead."  
"Do you maybe want to go to the Winter Formal with me?" Draco looks up at me as he asks and I see such hope in his face. It almost breaks my heart because I know I can't go with him.  
"Draco I can't."  
"Oh. Did he already ask you?"  
"Draco he has a name and it's Jake. And no he didn't already ask me."  
"Then why can't you go with me?"  
"Draco we've talked about this before. There would be too many complications and it's best for both of us if we're just friends." I hate that I have to say no to him but I know that what I'm saying is the truth. Even if I don't want it to be. I guess it's a good thing I'm leaving tomorrow.  
"We could go as just friends," Draco says. I hear the pleading in his voice and it really does break my heart.  
"Draco you know people wouldn't let it be just as friends. I promise that I'll save you a dance though."  
"Okay." He looks down at the floor again.  
"How about we go to Honeydukes? I could use a chocolate frog," I say as I stand up. I take his hand in mine and pull him up off of the bed.  
"Okay. But how about we do something else first," he suggests.  
"What's that?"  
Draco walks over to an old radio and waves his wand above it. It starts to play a slow song and Draco walks over to me. "May I have this dance?" he asks.  
"Of course," I say with a giggle.  
Draco puts his hands on my hips and I put mine around his neck. With my heels I'm still about 3 inches shorter than him. He looks down at me and smiles and I smile back. He pulls me closer and we continue to dance. I start to feel my emotions for Draco come up when I've tried so hard to keep them pushed down. I do really like Draco, a lot, but I know that him and I could never date. It would just be too hard.  
Draco and I dance through the slow song and then a slightly faster song comes on. Draco spins me around and dips me and we just goof off as we dance to it. After that song we leave the Shrieking Shack to head to Honeydukes. We're laughing as we walk. On the way we pass by Jake and Olivia. Jake sees us and I give him a smile and I wave to him. He gives me a slight wave back and glares at Draco.  
"Come on Nicolette," Draco says as he takes my hand and pulls me towards Honeydukes. I realize how Jake might take this and I pull my hand out of Draco's.  
Draco and I walk into Honeydukes and walk around. Afterwards I walk back to the castle with him. When we get to where we have to split ways we both stop.  
"Bye Draco. I'll see you in a week or two," I say.  
"When do you leave in the morning?" he asks.  
"Really early. I doubt anyone will be up."  
"Okay. I hope you have a successful trip. I'll owl you."  
"Okay. Bye Draco."  
"Bye Nicolette."  
I give him a hug and he hugs me back. I give him a kiss on the cheek before turning and heading for the Common Room. When I get there I go up to my dorm to finish packing.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Draco's POV

It's the next Saturday and Nicolette has been gone a week. We've written each other a couple times and she seems to really be enjoying her trip. In her letters she tells me about what her and her parents are doing and I can just tell how much excitement she's feeling as she writes. I'm happy that she's having a good time but I really miss her. In Defense Against the Dark Arts I'm now working with Blaise and it's cool because he's my best mate but I would still rather be working with Nicolette.

-

It's a Saturday and it's been two weeks since Nicolette left. She told me that she's coming back sometime today. I'm getting restless just sitting in the Slytherin Common Room so I decide to go for a walk. I walk through the corridors and think. I'm trying to figure out a way that I can get Nicolette to realize that if her and I were to date that it would be worth it even though it would be complicated. I can't think of anything. I'm deep in thought when I hear someone yell my name. I turn around and see a certain blue-eyed, blonde girl running down the corridor towards me.  
"Draco!" she says again.  
A smile spreads across my lips as she comes towards me. She gets to me and wraps her arms around me in a hug. I wrap my arms around her and hug her back.  
"Hey Nicolette. I've missed you," I say.  
"Hey Draco. I've missed you too," she says with a smile.  
I look at her and notice she looks different. There's small silver streaks in her hair and there's a little silver heart on the outside corner of her right eye. She's still in regular clothes but her clothes look different too. She has on a dress that has long sleeves and goes to right above her knees. The dress is a light green and seems to be made out of leaves. She has no shoes on but her toenails and fingernails are painted silver. Her entire body seems to be covered in something shimmery.  
"You look different," I say. "But not in a bad way," I add quickly.  
Nicolette lets out a sweet laugh. "I know I do. It's because of the fairies. This dress was given to me by them. And the shimmer of my skin and the heart," she says, gesturing to her skin and the heart by her eye as she talks, "will be there for another week. Same thing with the silver in my hair. They were for the celebration that was thrown when the new peace treaty was put into place."  
"I like the shimmer and the heart," I say with a smile.  
"Thanks. I have to go see McGonagall so I'll see you later." She gives me another hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. She giggles when it leaves a slight shimmer on my cheek.

Nicolette's POV

I walk into the Common Room and I'm greeted by hugs from my friends.  
"Niki you're back!" Alison squeals. "How was it? Did you have fun? Did it work? Did they make a dress for you? I want to see it. Did you see Aurora?"  
I laugh as Alison asks all her questions. She's talking so fast barely anyone else can understand her. "It was a good trip. We got a new peace treaty put in place. Yes they made a dress for me and I'll show you later. And yes we did get to stop by and see Aurora for two days."  
A pair of arms snake around my waist from behind and a voice says, "So it was a good trip?"  
I turn around and see that it's Jake. I give him a hug then pull out of his arms. "Yes it was a very good trip."  
"We missed you," Jake says.  
"Yes we totally did," Alison adds. "And some people really really missed you." Alison glances at Jake and let's out a little giggle.  
"So do you wanna come see me dress?" I ask Alison.  
"You know it!"  
We head up to my dorm and I pull my dress out of the little closet that's in the dorm. There's a couple other dresses in there too that the other girls got for the ball. My dress is light pink and strapless. It has a sweetheart neckline and the top is corset style with a light pink ribbon that laces up the back. The skirt is a ball gown skirt. The entire dress has a layer white spider web lace over it.  
"Omg Niki. That dress is amazing!" Alison squeals. "You're going to look like a total princess with it on!"  
"Thanks Ali. The spider web lace is one of my favorite parts of the dress. They made me spider web lace gloves too." I hold up a pair of gloves that go up to my elbow. They don't have fingers but starts into a V about halfway down my hand and there's a loop that goes around my middle finger.  
"You're going to look like a princess at the ball." Alison takes the dress out my hands and holds it up to me. "I am so jealous."  
"Well I have a surprise for you," I say with a little smile. I reach back into the closet and pull out a dress bag.  
"You didn't?" Alison says.  
"I did." I unzip the dress bag to show another fairy made dress. It's a midnight blue, mermaid style dress. It's strapless with a straight neckline and there's black and silver beads along the top of the dress and right above the hips before the skirt flares out. I also pull out a pair of wrist length black gloves. Alison and I have always loved wearing gloves with fancy dresses.  
"Oh my gosh Niki! It's beautiful! Thank you so much!" Alison gives me a hug and squeezes me really tight. I laugh and hug her back.  
"I'm glad you like it Ali."  
"I love it!" Alison holds the dress up to herself.  
"Try it on," I tell her.  
"Okay, but you have to put yours on too."  
"Okay."  
We both put the dresses on and the gloves and we both look amazing.  
"We are going to be the prettiest girls that the Winter Formal. No one will be able to even hold a candle to us," Alison says. "On the next Hogsmeade trip we'll get out shoes," she adds.  
"Sounds good," I say. We change back into our regular clothes. I decide to put the regular fairy dress back on instead of jeans and a shirt. When I come back from trips I have a tendency to dress in a way that reflects the trip.  
Alison and I head back down to the Common Room. We hang out in the Common Room till dinner. I spend the night hanging with my friends and I go to bed early.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone! This is kind of a filler chapter. I needed it to set up certain things for later in the story but I hope you like this chapter.**

**I do not own Harry Potter or anything you recognize. I only own Nicolette.**

Chapter 12

Nicolette's POV

I wake up the next morning and climb out of bed. I change out of my pajamas and into a fairy made dress that goes to the floor. It's a baby blue dress and it seems to shimmer and ripple like water when I move. There are two straps on each arm that wrap around my arm in a criss cross pattern to form 'sleeves'. I don't wear any shoes because whenever I'm working with fairies I don't wear shoes so whenever I'm wearing fairy clothing I don't wear shoes. I curl my hair so it lays in loose curls and I pin part of my hair back with a clip that has a small water lily on it and walk down to the common room. Harry, Ron, and Hermione are the first people I see.  
"Good morning," I say to them.  
"Good morning Niki," Harry says.  
"Morning," Ron says.  
"Good morning. Did you have a good trip?" Hermione asks.  
"Yes I did. The trip was lovely and very productive," I say as I sit down with them.  
"Is that a fairy made dress?" Hermione asks.  
"Yes it is. I got quite a few from both tribes that we worked with."  
"It's a very pretty dress," she says.  
"Thank you."  
"Do you want to head down to breakfast with us?" Harry asks. "We were just getting ready to head down."  
"Sure."  
We all stand up and head down to the Great Hall. We sit down and Ron starts to stuff his face as soon as we sit down. I feel eyes on me so I look up and see that Draco is looking at me. I give him a small smile and he smiles back. Just then someone covers my eyes and I hear, "Guess who."  
"Hmm let me think. Is it Dean?" I say.  
"Nope."  
"Seamus?"  
"Nope."  
"Oh I know. It's Jake."  
"Correct," Jake says as he uncovers my eyes. "You knew the whole time didn't you?"  
"Of course I did," I say with a smile.  
"So umm Niki I was wondering, do you want to go to the dance with me?" Jake asks nervously.  
"I'd love to Jake." A big grin breaks out on his face.  
"Okay. Great."  
"I'll catch up with you in a little bit okay," I say.  
"Okay," he says then walks down the table and takes a seat.  
I eat breakfast and when I'm done I stand up. "I'll catch up with you guys later. I'm going to go for a walk."  
"See you later," Harry says.  
"See 'ou," Ron says through a full mouth.  
"Have a good walk," Hermione says.  
I walk out of the Great Hall and I walk out of the castle. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I lift my dress up some and start to run towards the lake. I get to the lake and let go of my dress so it falls back around my feet. I put my arms out and spin in a circle. I laugh as I do. I know that I look weird to anyone that's watching me but I don't care. After spending almost two weeks embracing the beauty of nature, I'm going to continue to do so. I stop spinning and sit down on the grass. My dress goes out on the ground and the slight breeze ripples the fabric and makes it look like little waves. I lay back on the grass and close my eyes. I let the sounds of nature fill my ears. A shadow falls over me and I open my eyes to see what caused it. At first all I see if the outline of a boy because of the sun.  
"Hey Nicolette," the boy says before I can actually see who it is.

"Hey Draco. What brings you out here?"  
"Oh I saw you spinning around so I figured I'd come see what you were up to. Why were you spinning around?"

"Oh I'm just letting the good vibes of nature flow into me. It's easier when you're in a good mood and feel light and carefree."

"The fairies were all about being one with nature weren't they?" Draco asks.

"Totally. They understand that we are linked with nature. Nature supports us and gives us life and we should do our part to make sure that we help nature live and that we don't harm it." I close my eyes again and let out a sigh. "Join me," I say to Draco.

Draco's POV

I see Nicolette when she walks into the Great Hall. She is with Potter, Weasley, and Granger. At least she's not with Jake. She looks amazing with her hair in loose curls and pinned back with the flower. Her eyes seem to really pop thanks to her outfit. Her outfit moves around her as she walks and it looks like she's covered in water. When I see her I just want to run my hand through her hair. I see Jake walk up to her and cover her eyes. My hand clenches into a fist under the table. I can't stand him. Especially because I have to admit that he is worthy competition. And he has his House on his side instead of playing against him.

I can't stop looking at Nicolette throughout breakfast. I see her stand up and walk out of the Great Hall. A few minutes later I walk out of the Great Hall and I see her through the open door. I walk outside and see her running towards the lake. Her hair flies behind her and I feel my heart jump in my chest. I see her spinning around by the lake. It makes me laugh. She laughs down on the ground as I walk towards her. She looks so beautiful with her dress rippling out around her and her hair fanned out around her face. Her eyes are closed and there's a small smile on her lips. She looks so at peace. She opens her eyes as my shadow falls across her.

"Hey Nicolette," I say.

"Hey Draco. What brings you out here?" The sun reflects off the silver in her hair and the silver heart by her eye and my heart jumps again. These feelings are kind of confusing to me. This feels like more than just liking her. This almost feels like I...like I love her. But I can't love Nicolette. I just can't. My parents would never approve and Nicolette has made it very clear that her and I will never be more than friends.

"Oh I saw you spinning around so I figured I'd come see what you were up to. Why were you spinning around?" I ask.

"Oh I'm just letting the good vibes of nature flow into me. It's easier when you're in a good mood and feel light hearted and carefree."

"The fairies were all about being one with nature weren't they?" I ask.

"Totally. They understand that we are linked with nature. Nature supports us and gives us life and we should do our part to make sure that we help nature live and that we don't harm it." She closes her eyes again and lets out a sigh. "Join me," she says.

I lay down on the grass next to her and put my hands behind my head. "So how was the trip?" I ask.

"Oh it was great. I met with the leading family of each tribe separate then we had a meeting that included both of them. After about three meetings we were able to make a new peace treaty. After that a celebration was planned which is why I've got the silver in my hair, the shimmer on my skin, and the heart on my face."

"How did you celebrate with them? Weren't you a lot bigger than them?" I ask.

"Well that's the thing. For the meetings and for the celebration the fairies used this special powder that shrinks someone down to the size of a fairy."

"Oh that's cool. I didn't know there was such a thing."

"Hey do you want to ride a dragonfly?" Nicolette asks.

"A dragonfly? How?" I'm confused.

"I have some of the powder. And I've ridden a dragonfly plenty of times so you'd be fine."

"Sure. Is it like riding a broom?"

"Sort of. After lunch meet me in the Astronomy Tower. Just don't let anyone come with you."

"Okay."

She stands up and looks towards the castle. "I should probably be going back. I promised Ali I'd help her with some homework for Charms. I'll see you after lunch."

"See you after lunch," I say. She turns and walks back towards the castle. Her dress ripples around her feet as she walks and she walks with such grace. I feel my heart jump again and I have to admit to myself that I more than like her.

* * *

**I'd love to hear what you think of the story so please review. Pretty please with sugar on top and caramel and hot fudge and strawberries and whip cream. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**I got a review from Ria Con that was a very good suggestion. She suggested that I write this story in past tense and it does flow better in that tense. That's the tense I'm using to write my other story I'm working on. So from now on this story will be in past tense. Again I do not own Harry Potter or anything your recognize. Only Nicolette. Hope y'all enjoy the story! :)**

Chapter 13

Draco's POV

I headed down to lunch and saw Nicolette at the Gryffindor table. She glanced up at me and smiled before turning back to Alison. A smile spread across my lips as I sat down next to Blaise. 

"Hey Draco," Blaise said. "What has you so happy?"

"Hey Blaise. Nothing."

"Who's the girl Draco?" Blaise asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked, feigning ignorance.

"We've been best mates since first year. I know when you're crushing on a girl and I can tell that whoever the girl is, you're crushing on her hard."

"I'll tell you later," I said.

"Okay," Blaise said before he turned back to his food.

The rest of lunch was filled with talk of school and the upcoming Winter Formal. It was only two weeks away. People are talking about who they were going with and girls were talking about what their dresses looked like.

"So who are you going with?" Blaise asked.

"No one," I said.

"The famous Prince of Slytherin isn't taking a date to the dance?" another 6th year boy said with a laugh.

"If I don't take a date I can dance with more girls and then I can have my pick of who to take to bed that night," I replied with a smirk. All the guys laughed and accepted this. I knew that I probably wouldn't take any girl to bed that night because there would only be one girl on my mind.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Nicolette stand up and she walked out of the Great Hall with Jake. He had his arm around her shoulders and she was laughing. She was smiling up at him and just by looking in his eyes I could tell that he liked her a lot. My jaw and hand clenched.

"So it's her," Blaise whispered in my ear.

"What?" I whipped my head around and looked at him.

"You like Nicolette."

"Not here," I said. I stood up and started to leave the Great Hall. Blaise stood up and followed me to the Slytherin Common Room. We walked up to the 6th year boy dorm and sat on our beds since they were next to each other.  
"So you like Nicolette huh?" Blaise asked. "I had a feeling you might since you hang out with her so much and it's not normal for you to hang out with a Gryffindor. And since you've started being nicer to Potter and his friends since you've started hanging out with Nicolette."

"Okay yes I do like Nicolette. It doesn't matter though," I said as I looked down at the floor.

"Why not?"

"Because she's let me know that nothing could ever happen between us. She says that it would be too complicated for us to ever date."

"Do you think you can persuade her that she's wrong?"

"I've been trying to think of ways I could but I just can't think of any. And I don't know if I'd be able to convince her she was wrong even if I could think of a way. She's pretty stubborn and headstrong."

"And you're still hanging out with her? Do you think you can get her to sleep with you or something?" Blaise asked. I understood why he was kind of confused because this wasn't normal behavior for me.

"No I don't think I'd be able to get her to sleep with me if we weren't dating. I'm not even sure if I'd be able to get her to sleep with me if we were dating."

"Wow you must really like this girl. You don't normally hang with a girl that you have like no chance of dating or sleeping with."

"I do really like her. Every time I see her my heart jumps. I think I more than like her. Blaise, I think I'm starting to fall in love with Nicolette."

"Really Draco? Wow that's serious."

"I know. There's just something about her. I want to be near her and I don't even want to try to push her into sleeping with me if she's not ready. I just want to be near her and hold her and make that gorgeous smile spread across those perfect lips of hers and see that twinkle in her beautiful eyes."

"Wow you are really in love with her. I've never heard you talk about someone like that before," Blaise said.

"I'm meeting her in the Astronomy Tower soon," I told Blaise.

"During the day?"

"Yes. We're going to fly on dragonflies."

"Dragonflies? How are you going to fly on those?"

"You know how she just got back?"

"Yeah."

"Well she was off working with two fairy tribes to form a peace treaty and they have this powder that shrinks someone down to their size and they gave her some so she's going to use it."

"Oh that sounds cool."

"Yeah. I'm going to change then head to the Tower so I'll catch you later."

"See ya Draco. Good luck," Blaise said before leaving the room.

I kept my dark jeans on and my black tennis shoes but I changed into a long sleeve black shirt and put on a Slytherin green sweatshirt. I walked out of the Common Room and headed to the Astronomy Tower. Nicolette wasn't not there yet when I got there so I went to the railing and looked out over the grounds. I had never noticed the beauty of Hogwarts before.

I heard footsteps a few minutes later and I turned to see Nicolette coming up the stairs. She had changed and she now had on a midnight blue dress that goes to right above her knees with a pair of white calf length leggings under it. The dress was long sleeved and fitted to the waist then it became looser. Her hair was up in a high ponytail with some pieces down in her face.

"Ready to fly?" she asked.

"Yeah," I reply.

She pulled out a little jar from her bag and opened it. She picked some powder up with her fingertips and sprinkled it over my head then did the same to herself. Everything started to get bigger as we shrunk. She then lifted up a whistle that was around her neck and blew on it. I looked up and a dragonfly was flying above us. It flew down and landed in front of us.

"I figured we'd ride on the same one at first since you're not used to riding a dragonfly," Nicolette said. She walked over to the dragonfly and climbed on. "Come on." I walked over and climbed on behind her.

"Hold on," she said as she moved her feet and the dragonfly took off. I held onto her and felt kind of weird but it felt nice to have her in my arms. The dragonfly flew high above the grounds and everything looked so beautiful from up there.

"This is amazing," I said.

"I'm glad you like it," Nicolette said with a smile. She let go of the dragonfly and put her arms out and let out a yell.

We flew around for about 20 minutes and then she asked, "Do you think you can fly by yourself?"

"Sure I'll give it a try," I said.

"Okay." She took us back to the Tower and we landed. Nicolette and I climbed off the dragonfly and she blew her whistle again. Another dragonfly flew to us and landed next to the current one. "Go ahead and climb on," Nicolette said and gestured to the new dragonfly. I climbed onto the new one and she climbed onto the first one. We took off and flew high above the ground.

"Are you doing okay?" Nicolette yelled to me.

"Yeah I'm doing fine," I yelled back. My dragonfly flew steadily and was easy to ride. Nicolette had her dragonfly diving and flipping, she rode without holding on and she stood up as she rode. Her laughter was like music and made me smile.

We flew some more and Nicolette did more tricks. She was sitting cross-legged on her dragonfly and not holding on when all of the sudden a shadow fell over her. A bird swooped down and her dragonfly darted. I saw Nicolette's eyes widen and her mouth opened as she gasped. She toppled off of her bird and started to fall to the ground. I saw it all happen in slow motion.  
'

Nicolette!" I yelled. I made my dragonfly dive. I flew towards her as fast as I could. I got under Nicolette and I was able to catch her as she fell. She landed in my arms and her eyes were very wide with fear. She wrapped her arms around me and clung to me.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I-I'll be fine," she stuttered. "Th-thank you for catching me."

"Well I couldn't let such a pretty girl get hurt now could I? What type of guy would I be?" I said with a little smile.

Nicolette laughed and she loosened her grip. Her eyes were going back to normal as the shock wore off. We flew back to the Tower and landed. We climbed off of the dragonfly and Nicolette gave it a little treat before it flew off.

"So did you enjoy yourself?" she askew.

"Yes I did. It was a lot of fun. And very exciting."

"Thanks again for saving me. I forgot one of the most important rules and that's always be aware of what's going on around you. I can predict when I'm about to be in danger thanks to a magical creature but not when it comes to plain old birds," she said with a laugh.

"I'm glad your okay," I said with a smile. I would've hate it if something happened to Nicolette.

"We should probably go back to our Common Rooms. We don't want to be gone for too long," she said. "Plus, this stuff only lasts for about an hour so it should be wearing off soon."

"Okay," I replied. "Thanks for taking me flying. Not very many students here can say they've ridden on a dragonfly," I said with a laugh.

"You and I might be the only two. It's one of the best experiences I've ever had. I love to fly any way I can but I'm at my best when it's on a dragonfly."

"You seemed really at home on the dragonfly. At least until you fell off," I teased.

"We all make mistakes," she said with a laugh. "It's starting to wear off."

As she said that I could feel myself growing back to my normal height. She grew back right after me.

"Shall we head back then?" she asked.

"Sure." I didn't want to but I knew we needed to.

Nicolette grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder. I walked up beside her and grabbed her hand. She looked down at our hands then up at me and smiled. I smiled back and we walked down from the Astronomy Tower.

"So who are you going to the Winter Formal with?" she asked.

"No one," I answered. "Did, Jake," I had trouble saying his name without letting the disgust be heard in my voice, "ask you yet?"

"Yes he did."

"What did you say?" I knew that she probably said yes but I was still hoping that she said no.

"I said yes."

I felt my heart break when she said that. "Oh," is all I could say.

"I'll still save you a dance like I promised," she said with a little smile.

"Okay," I said quietly. "I'll see you later," I said as we got to the spot where we would have to split.

"Bye Draco. I'm glad you enjoyed today." She gave me a smile that looked a little sad and then gave me a hug.

"It was fun. Bye Nicolette." I hugged her back then turned and walked away. I knew I needed to get her out of my mind because there was no way that we'd ever be together. Then and there I decided that I was going to flirt with as many girls as I could, take someone to the Winter Formal, and do whatever I had to, to get her out of my mind. And I knew the only way to really get her out of my mind and to get over her would be if I didn't hang out with her anymore so I decided I was going to avoid her.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Nicolette's POV

I looked down at my hand when Draco grabbed it. I felt a spark go through me as his skin touched mine again. It was the same spark that had gone through me when he had saved me and held me. I looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back and I felt a tug inside me. We walked down from the Astronomy Tower and I didn't want the day to end. I started to wonder if he was going to go with someone to the Winter Formal. I hoped he wasn't but I would understand if he did.

"So who are you going to the Winter Formal with?" I asked.

"No one," he answered. I almost couldn't keep the smile from my face. "Did, Jake, ask you yet?" Draco asked. I could tell he tried to say 'Jake' normally but I could still hear the disgust in Draco's voice.

"Yes he did." I wished Draco wouldn't have asked me. I didn't want to talk about Jake. I just wanted to enjoy this time with Draco. I mentally slapped myself for thinking like that. I knew that Draco and me couldn't be anything more than friends and I needed to stop thinking of what it would be like for us to be more.

"What did you say?"

"I said yes," I answered quietly.

"Oh," was all Draco said.

We got to the spot where Draco and I would have to split up too quickly in my opinion.

"I'll see you later," Draco said. The fact that that was all he said kind of hurt. It sounded like he really wanted to get away from me and all I wanted was to spend more time with him.

"Bye Draco. I'm glad you enjoyed today." I gave him a smile but I could tell that he could see the sadness in my smile. I gave him a hug so that I could feel his arms around me again and so that I could hide my face as I tried to hold back tears.

"It was fun. Bye Nicolette." Draco hugged me back. Then he was the first one to pull away. I watched as he turned and walked away. I felt my heart breaking and I knew I wouldn't be able to hold my tears in much longer. I turned and quickly walked to the Gryffindor Common Room. I was barely able to say the password without my voice cracking. I quickly walked through the Common Room and headed for the stairs.

"Niki what's wrong?" I heard Alison ask.

I knew if I tried to answer I would break down so I just ran up the stairs. Alison followed me as I ran into the room for the 6th year girls. I fell down on my bed and let the tears fall. My sobs racked my body and my pillow was soon soaked from my tears.

"Niki what's wrong?" Alison asked as she rubbed my back.

"It-it's Dr-Draco," I sobbed.

"What do you mean? Did he do something to you?" Alison's voice was dripping with concern.

"N-No. He didn't do anything to me. I re-really like him." I sat up and looked at Alison. her face was full of concern and she wiped my tears off my cheeks.

"I know that him and I can never date because there would be too many issues but I'm falling for him Ali. I-I think I might be falling in love with him," I said as the tears lessened and I wiped my cheeks off.

"Really Niki? You think you're falling in love with Draco Malfoy?" There was no disgust or judgment in Alison's voice.

"Yes. I was with him. We were riding dragonflies and the entire time we were together I was in complete bliss. I fell off my dragonfly and he caught me and when I felt his arms around me I didn't want to move. I felt a spark run through me and I felt something that I've never felt for any guy before. It was such a strong emotion and it scared me at first. Every time I've been with Draco, I've been able to tell that my feelings towards him have been growing and getting stronger." I started to cry again after I told Alison everything. She gave me a hug and rubbed my back to comfort me.

"You have to act on your emotions," she told me as she held me at arm's length.

"What?"

"I said you have to act on your emotions. If you love Draco then screw everyone else. Who cares what they all think? Go to the Winter Formal with Draco," Alison said firmly.

"But what about Jake? I already told him I'd go with him. You know I don't like to go back on my word."

"Well this time you have to. It wouldn't be fair for Jake if you only went with him because you felt bad for backing out of your word. Go with Draco if you care for him so much. And tell Jake now."

"Now? I don't know if I can do that right now."

"You have to. I'm going to get Jake and bring him up here okay? You can do it. And I'll stay here with you if you want."

"Thanks Ali. You're the best." I gave her a hug and she hugged me back before she went downstairs to get Jake. I sat on my bed and calmed down. I prepared myself for what I had to do.

"Hey Niki," Jake said as he walked into the room.

"Hey Jake," I said with a small smile.

"What's wrong?" Jake hurried to my bed and sat down beside me.

"I'm fine. But I do need to talk to you."

"Okay."

I took a deep breath to steady myself. I knew that this would come as a shock to Jake but it had to be done. "I don't think we should go to the Winter Formal together."

"What?" Jake asked shocked.

"I like you Jake but I don't think it'd be a good idea for us to go together because it wouldn't be fair to you."

"Why wouldn't it be fair to me?"

"Well because I have very strong feelings for someone else."

"Who?" I could hear the anger that was starting to build up in Jake's voice.

"No one," I answered. I knew he'd find out soon enough that the feelings were for Draco but I didn't think now was the best time for him to find out.

"It'd Draco isn't it? You spend so much time with him, I knew something was going on between you two. And you always told me I was wrong." Jake's voice was full of anger.

"Jake now isn't the time," I said quietly.

"Really? So when is the time?" Jake spat. "You know what, I'm glad that we're done." He stood up and stormed out of the dorm. Alison came over to me and put her arm around my shoulders as I started to cry again.

"He hates me Ali. I didn't want him to hate me. Why did this have to happen? Why did I have to hurt such a sweet guy?"

"He doesn't hate you Niki. He's upset but he'll get over it and he'll realize that this was for the best," Alison assured me.

"Yeah you're probably right," I said. "I think I'm going to sleep some. I'm still a little tired from my trip."

"Okay. If you need me I'll be in the Common Room." Alison gave me a hug before heading out of the room.

I changed into a pair of black sweatpants and a white pullover sweatshirt. I climb into my bed and go to sleep that way I can avoid all of the emotions that are going on inside me.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Nicolette's POV

Alison came upstairs to wake me up for dinner but I told her I didn't want to eat. She understood and left me alone. I went back to sleep and slept until I had to get up for classes the next day.

I woke up and climbed out of bed. I put my arms above me and stretched. None of the other girls were up so I went and grabbed a shower. I walked back to the dorm and Hermione was up.

"Good morning Niki," she said.

"Morning Mione," I said as I changed into my uniform. I looked in my mirror and ran a brush through my hair.

"Did something happen between you and Jake last night?"

I take a deep breath before I answered, "Yes."

"What happened? He stormed down from here and to his dorm last night and then he was like totally ticked at dinner last night and the rest of the night. Is that why you didn't come down to dinner last night?"

"Yes that's part of why I didn't go down to dinner. I didn't feel like dealing with the looks and the questions," I admitted while I did my makeup.

"Looks like a lot of relationship are having trouble and ending." Hermione and Ron had gotten into a really big fight about 2 weeks ago and broken up. Now Ron was with Lavender and Hermione couldn't strand it. Not that I blamed her. Ron started dating Lavender less than a week after him and Hermione broke up. Now Ron and Lavender were always devouring each others faces. I couldn't stand Lavender. She was such a ditz and you could tell it was on purpose. She acted like a complete airhead and was a huge gossip. "So what happened?" Hermione asked.

"Well I told him that I didn't think we should go to the Winter Formal together." I put a small silver pin that had red gems in it into my hair to hold back my bangs.

"Why not? You guys were so cute together."

"Because it wouldn't be fair for me to go with him when I have really strong feelings for someone else."

"Who's the someone else?"

"Just someone. Come on we should probably head down to breakfast," I said as I slipped my robes on and grabbed my bag. Hermione grabbed her bag and we headed down to the Common Room. We saw Harry and Ginny sitting on one of the couches so we walked over to them.

"Morning," Ginny said cheerfully.

"Morning Gin. Morning Harry," I said.

"Good morning," Hermione said.

"You two ready to head down to the Great Hall?" Harry asked.

"I am. I'm starving," I said as my stomach growled.

Harry and Ginny stood up and the four of us headed down to the Great Hall. We sat down at our normal spots. Ron and Lavender were farther down and Hermione didn't even give them a single glance.

"So are you excited for the Winter Formal?" Ginny asked Hermione and me.

"Yeah. Even though at this point I'll be going solo," I said as I put food on my plate.

"Wait, I thought you were going with Jake," Ginny said with a confused look on her face.

"I'll explain it all later," I said casually. I looked over at the Slytherin table when Ginny turned to talk to Harry. I looked where Draco normally sat and saw him. I small smile started to spread across my lips as I thought about telling him how I felt but then what I saw made my heart sink. Draco whispered into the ear of the girl next to him who covered her mouth as she giggled. Draco then put his arm around the girl's shoulders and the girl leaned against him. I had to admit that the girl was pretty. She had chocolate brown hair that was straight and went halfway down her back. I couldn't tell what color her eyes were but they looked darker.

"So it's him," I heard someone say beside me.

"What?" I said as I turned to face Hermione.

"He's the one you like a lot isn't he?" she asked.

"I don't know who you're talking about."

"Oh come on Niki. I just saw how you looked at Draco. And I saw the look on your face when you saw him flirting with Missy," Hermione said.

"Okay you're right. Please don't say I told you so," I said quietly as my eyes started to water. I blinked back the tears, took a deep breathe, and calmed myself down.

"I won't," Hermione said as she gave me a hug. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine. I've dealt with some of the most dangerous creatures to have ever been discovered so I'll find a way to deal with this," I said in a firm voice.

"Okay. If you need anyone to talk to I'm here for you," she said.

"Thanks Mione."

After breakfast was over we headed to our classes. Classes were still mostly review for me so I zoned out. I couldn't keep my mind from going back to all the time I had spent with Draco. I thought about how he had asked me to the Winter Formal and how he had tried to convince me that us dating would be worth the obstacles. If only I had listened to him then I would be happy and in a great relationship instead of sitting here, feeling my heart break.

I wasn't looking forward to Defense Against the Dark Arts so when the time came for that class I took awhile to get there. I walked in right before Snape started class and walked over to my seat. I kept my carefree and happy attitude so that no one would know what was going on but I was faking it.

"Hey Draco," I said.

"Hi Nicolette."

"So who was that girl sitting next to you at breakfast?" I asked. I made my voice sound completely casual.

"That was Missy. She's the girl I'm taking to the Winter Formal," he said nonchalantly. I felt my heart break.

"Oh that's nice," I said casually.

"Yeah. You looking forward to going with Jake?" he asked.

"No I'm actually not going with him anymore."

"Why not?" I thought I heard interest in Draco's voice but I wasn't sure as I heard the casualness in the way he asked.

"I realized that I liked someone else more so I figured it wouldn't be fair to Jake for me to go with him and lead him on," I said with a shrug.

"I see. So wh-," Draco started to say but then Snape started talking so we had to stop talking.

We didn't get a chance to talk during Defense Against the Dark Arts which made me happy and kind of sad at the same time. I was glad that I didn't have to fake being okay but it made me sad because I loved talking to Draco and this was one of the few times I got to.

After the class ended we both stood up and headed towards the door.

"So you spending your free period doing catch up work?" Draco asked as we walked.

"No I'm actually all caught up. I'm thinking I'll spend it hanging with Harry and Ron since they have a free period now too. I might go for a short fly too," I said casually. "What about you?"

"Blaise and I were going to head down to the Quidditch Pit and practice some. You going to fly on a dragonfly again?" he asked in a slightly teasing voice.

"No," I said with a laugh. "I think I'll stick with a broom today. I'll see you later," I added as we got to where we'd split ways.

"See ya Nicolette."

I walked away and headed for the Common Room. I saw Harry and Ron sitting on the couch when I walked in so I walked over to them and sat down between them. "Hey guys," I said with a smile.

"Hey," Ron said.

"Hey Niki," Harry said. "Are you done with your Charms essay?"

"The one that was assigned the day before I left?"

"Yeah."

"Yes I am. Do you want me to check over yours?"

"Could you?"

"Sure Harry," I said. He pulled it out and handed it to me. I read over it, added a couple things, tweaked some stuff, and handed it back to him.

"Thanks Niki," Harry said as he put it away.

"No problem."

"Do you think you could help me too?" Ron asked. "Mine's a little short."

"Sure Ron. Let me see it." Ron handed it to me and I looked over it. I changed a couple things and added some stuff to get it to the length it needed to be. "Here you go," I said as I handed it back.

"Thanks Niki. You're the best."

"No problem," I said with a shrug and a smile. I felt kind of bad for Ron and Harry because Hermione was now refusing to help them with their homework. She refused to help Ron since they weren't talking and she was still really mad at Ron about Lavender. I didn't really blame her for being mad still and not helping Ron though. Hermione also wasn't helping Harry with his homework because she knew that Harry would just show Ron.

"I was thinking about going for a fly," I said to Ron and Harry as I stood up. "Do y'all want to join me?"

"Sure that sounds good," Harry said as he stood up too.

"Cool. I'm going to go change real quick so I'll be right back." I went up to my dorm and changed out of my uniform really quick. I put on a pair of dark denim jeans, a black fitted pullover hoodie, and a pair of zebra print Converse lowtops. I threw on my gloves and put on a hot pink knitted beanie hat. I walked back down to the Common Room.

"Ready," I said. The three of us grabbed our brooms and headed out of the Common Room. My broom was a ThunderStick that I had gotten over the summer. It was a tad bit faster than Harry's Firebolt and it could turn quicker and come out of dives quicker.

"We probably shouldn't go to the Quidditch Pitch," I said as we walked out of the castle.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Because Draco told me that Blaise and him were gonna be there and I know that you two don't really care for them."

"I still don't get why you hang out with that bloody git," Ron said.

"Because he's nice to me and I like to hang out with him Ronald." I only ever called him Ronald when he annoyed me.

"He's only nice because he wants to shag you," Ron said quietly, thinking I didn't hear it.

"Excuse me?" I said as I turned to face him.

"You know it's true Niki. He's probably only nice to you because he wants to shag you."

"Or maybe he's just actually nice to me. And why does it matter if he wants to shag me? I'll never shag him."

"Sorry," Ron mumbled. I rolled my eyes before mounting my broom and kicking off. Harry did the same and so did Ron. We flew around and messed around on our brooms.

"Hey Niki check this out," Harry yelled. I turned to look and saw him stand up on his broom.

"Wow Harry that's sweet. Check this out." I flipped over so I was upside down on my broom and let go so that only my legs were around my broom. I laughed as I flew around hanging upside down.

"How do you do that?" Ron yelled.

"I've just got awesome control," I yelled back as I lifted my body up, grabbed a hold of my broom, and righted myself. "I've learned a lot of tricks when I've traveled. Have y'all ever ridden a dragonfly?"

"A dragonfly?" Harry asked.

"How do you ride a dragonfly?" Ron asked.

"Well you can't be normal size."

"So how do you ride a dragonfly then?" Harry asked.

"You've got to shrink yourself. I have this dust that fairies gave me and you sprinkle it on yourself and then it shrinks you down to the size of a fairy. Then you can ride a dragonfly. It's really fun." I said as I rode my broom. I did some flips and dives too.

"That sounds like it's a lot of fun," Harry said.

"Oh it is. I'll have to take y'all, Gin, and Mione sometime."

"What about Lav?" Ron asked.

"Not if Mione's coming," I said. "Mione's my friend and no offense but I don't really care for Lavender."

"What's wrong with her?" Ron asked, getting defensive.

"She just gets on my nerves. I don't really like people that gossip." I answered with a shrug.

"She doesn't gossip that much," Ron said.

"Wow really? She gossips all the time Ron. She's like the queen of gossip." I saw the look of anger on Ron's face and had to keep myself from rolling my eyes. "Ron calm down. Come on let's fly some more before we have to go in."

"Come on Ron," Harry said.

"Okay," Ron said.

We flew around some more. We wound up close to the Quidditch Pitch and I wasn't paying attention as I flew.

"Do y'all wanna see another trick?" I asked.

"Sure. So us another trick that you learned on your many travels," Harry said with a laugh.

I held onto my broom and brought one foot up onto my broom. I brought my other foot up and went into a kneeling position. I started to bring my legs up till I was doing a handstand on my broom. I flew a little bit like that then brought one leg down and then the other leg so I was in a kneeling position again. I put on leg down as I kept the other one bent up with my foot flat on my broom. I put that leg down and held my arms up. "Ta-da," I said with a laugh.

"Wow Niki. That was really cool," Ron said.

"I try," I said with a laugh. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw a blur so I turned my head to see what it was.

"That was impressive," Draco said.

"Oh hey Draco. Thanks." I said, giving him a smile.

"What else can you do?" he asked as Blaise flew over to us. Harry and Ron flew over too.

"Well I can do this." I let go of my broom and started to slid off the side. All the guys gasped since they thought I was falling. I just laughed as my left knee went around my broom to hold me. I hung down off my broom, with just my knee holding me. I bent my other leg at a 90 degree angle and pointed my toes. I moved my arms like a dancer would to show off. I then grabbed my broom with both hands and righted myself.

"Wow Nicolette," Blaise said. "That was impressive."

"Thanks. When you travel a lot you learn stuff."

"I still don't get why you didn't try out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team," Harry said to me. He had told me that the first time he saw me fly and he had said it a couple times since.

"Like I said before, I knew my parents would pull me away from school throughout the year and I didn't want to have to worry about letting a team down," I replied.

"That makes sense," Harry said.

"We should probably get back in for our next class," I said.

"Yeah that would probably be a good idea," Harry said.

"See you Draco. Bye Blaise," I said before Harry, Ron, and I turned and flew back towards the castle.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you to everyone that's reviewed! The reviews are what make writing this story worth it. I'm glad that y'all enjoy reading the story as much as I enjoy writing it for you. Writing this story has been such a great escape for me so that I don't have to deal with the drama going on around me. Mainly with my ex who's acting like a little baby but I won't bore y'all with the details. I don't own anything that you recognize. And now on to the story!**

Chapter 16

Nicolette's POV

It was two weeks later and the day of the Winter Formal. I was in the 6th year girl dorm getting ready with Hermione, Ginny, and Alison. Ginny was doing my hair while Alison did her own hair and Hermione did her makeup.

"How do you like it?" Ginny asked when she finished my hair.

"Oh I love it. She had curled my hair and then put it into an updo on the top back of my head. There were a couple pieces hanging down that framed my face perfectly. After Ginny did my hair, I did my makeup. I did my makeup so it made my eyes pop. I lined my eyes with black eyeliner and the mascara made my lashes look really long and thick. I did a light pink eye shadow that was slightly shimmery and I put on light pink lipstick.

When all of us girls had our hair and makeup done we all got changed into our dresses. Alison and I had on our fairy made dresses that I had gotten on my trip. Hermione had on a deep red dress that was a mermaid style and a halter. Ginny had on a light purple dress that was strapless and Grecian style. It had a wide line of silver beading under the bust.

When all of us were ready we walked down to the Common Room. Alison walked over to her date.

"Wow you look amazing Ginny," Harry said when he saw her. "You two look really pretty too," he said to Hermione and me.

"Thanks Harry. We'll leave you and Ginny alone so y'all can walk down together," I said with a smile. Hermione and I walked away from them and down to the Great Hall.

The Great Hall took my breath away when I walked into it. The floor was bewitched to look like ice and snow fell from the ceiling but stopped before it got to the people in the Great Hall. The tables and chairs looked as if they were made out of ice. The entire place looked like a magical winter wonderland.

"This is so beautiful," I said quietly.

"Yes it is," Hermione said.

We walked in and saw Dean and Seamus.

"Hey girls," Seamus said.

"You two look lovely tonight," Dean said. "Niki, would you like to dance?"

"I'd love to Dean," I said with a sweet smile. He held his hand out to me and I took it and let him lead me out onto the dance floor. I saw Seamus lead Hermione onto the dance floor too and it made me smile.

Dean was a wonderful dancer. He never stepped on my feet and he was always in step. I couldn't keep from smiling while we danced. When the song ended he took my hand in his and bowed over it, placing a kiss on my hand. "Thank you for honoring me with a dance my beautiful lady," he said in a charming voice.

"The honor was mine my kind gentleman," I said with a laugh.

Next I danced with Neville who was actually a really good dancer which surprised me. After him I danced with Seamus then Ginny made me dance with Harry after she made Harry and Hermione dance.

The music became faster and everyone started jumping around and twisting and grinding with each other. This was the type of music I loved to dance to because it was fast and upbeat. I didn't stop dancing. I kept laughing and singing along with the songs and Ginny and Hermione did too.

I spotted Draco standing with Blaise and a couple other guys from Slytherin. The were sort of dancing and they were next to a group of Slytherin girls. The girls' dresses were all tight, low cut, had high slits, showed all of the back, and/or had cutouts that showed most of their stomachs. I managed to catch Draco's eyes and flashed him a smile. He smiled back and I motioned for him to come towards me. He started to walk towards me and I started to walk towards him. We met in the middle and both of us were smiling.

"Wow Nicolette. You look amazing," he said.

"Thanks Draco. You clean up pretty good yourself." The music changed to another slow song as I finished talking.

"May I have this dance?" Draco asked, putting his hand out for me.

"Why of course," I said and took his hand. We danced and it was like everyone else disappeared. I was in total bliss.

"I should probably get back to my date," Draco said when the song ended.

"She doesn't really seem to be missing you." We both looked at Missy who was grinding with a boy from Slytherin.

"Well I guess she can entertain herself for a little longer," Draco said with a shrug. "Do you want to go where it's quieter?"

"Sure I'd love to."

We walked out of the Great Hall and walked over to a stone bench and sat down.

"So why didn't you come with Jake? You told me but I don't really remember."

"Well I realized that I had very strong feelings for someone else so it wouldn't have been fair for me to go with him and lead him on."

"The feelings for this other guy must be really really strong."

"They are. So what's going on between you and Missy?"

"Oh she's just a girl that I brought to the dance," Draco said with a shrug. "There's nothing serious there. She's too much of an airhead for anything serious to ever happen between us."

"I see."

"So who's the guy that you have strong feelings for?" Draco asked with a slight smirk.

"Oh just a guy," I said with a shrug.

"You know, Missy wasn't the girl I wanted to bring to the dance."

"Oh really? And who did you want to bring?"

"I wanted to bring you Nicolette," Draco said in a slightly shy voice.

"Really? Because you're the guy that I have feelings for," I said with a slight blush.

"Really?" Draco asked.

"Yeah. I should've listened to you when you said us dating would be worth the obstacles."

"So you think it would be?"

"Yes I do."

"Well do you want to give it a shot then? Will you be my girlfriend?"

"I'd love to be your girlfriend Draco," I said with a big smile. A huge grin broke across Draco's mouth. He put his hand on my cheek and then kissed me. I kissed him back but pulled away before it got really deep.

"I don't want to be gone from the dance for too long," I said as I stood up.

"Ok," Draco said and he stood up too. He took my hand and we walked back into the dance.

We spent the rest of the dance by each other's sides. Hermione, Ginny, and Alison were all really excited for me. Harry and Ron were hesitant though.

Draco and I were one of the last to leave the dance. He walked me to the portrait of the fat lady after the dance.

"Goodnight Draco. I had a wonderful time tonight," I said as we continued to hold hands.

"I did too. I'm really glad you agreed to be my girlfriend." Draco gave me a kiss and then I went into the Gryffindor Common Room. I walked up to the 6th year girl dorm and got ready for bed. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

**I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. I know it's shorter but I thought it was just such a sweet chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update! School and work have been crazy lately. I promise I'll be updating more often as long as things stay calm. I would love to hear what y'all think of this story so reviews would be very very appreciated. :) I don't own Harry Potter or anything you recognize. I only own Nicolette. Now on to the story!**

* * *

Chapter 17

Draco's POV

I was so excited when Nicolette agreed to be my girlfriend. The next day her and I went for a walk outside and hung out for awhile.

The next Saturday was when people would be leaving to spend the holidays at home so Nicolette and I tried to spend as much time together as we could. We would meet in the library to study and do our homework because that was about the only time we could actually hang out.

Saturday came really quickly and both of us were going home for the holidays. We sat together on the train back to England.

"Do you think you'll be able to come for a visit?" I asked her.

"I think I'll be able to," she said as she wrote in a notebook. "I want you to come for a visit too."

"I would love too," I said.

When we got to the train station I gave her a kiss before she walked over to her parents and I walked towards mine.

"Hello mother. Hello father," I said.

"Hello Draco. It's so nice to have you home," my mother said. "Who was that adorable little girl you were just kissing?" she asked as we walked out of the station.

"That was Nicolette. She's my new girlfriend. I'm hoping to have her come to the house one day over the holidays," I informed her.

"Oh that sounds lovely dear," she said with a smile.

"Is she a pureblood?" My father asked.

"Yes father she is. She said both of her parents come from a long line of witches and wizards."

"Good," my father said.

We got to Malfoy Manor and I went to my room. Not long after going into my room an owl tapped on my window. I opened the window and the owl flew in and landed on my bed. It held its leg up and I took the letter. It was from Nicolette. It said:  
'Dear Draco,  
My parents said I could come visit over the holidays. My parents would also love to meet you. Just let me know what day would work best for you.  
Sincerely,  
Nicolette'

I quickly pulled out a piece of parchment and wrote a response.  
'Dear Nicolette,  
Does Christmas Eve work for you to come visit here? We will actually be having a ball that night and I would love for you to be there. The day after Christmas would work well for me to come visit you if that works for you. Can't wait to hear from you.  
Sincerely,  
Draco'  
I attached the letter to the owl, gave it a treat, and it flew back out the window. I waited for a response to come later that day. When it came I quickly read it.  
'Dear Draco,  
My parents said I could come visit on Christmas Eve and that the day after Christmas works great for you to visit us.  
Sincerely,  
Nicolette'  
I wrote back and gave it to the owl. I went downstairs to let my parents know the plans I had made. I found my mother reading in the living room.

"Mother," I said as I walked in.

"Yes dear?"

"I invited Nicolette to our Christmas Eve party."

"Will she be attending?"

"Yes she will be."

"That's lovely dear. You seem to really like this girl so I'm excited to meet her. I can tell you like her by the way you sound."

"I'm glad she can come. And her parents invited me to come visit there the day after Christmas."

"That's fine Draco. Where does she live?"

"She actually lives in the States."

"The States? Well she'll be different then but I'm sure she's a very sweet girl."

"She is." I walked back up to my room after I finished talking to my mother. She could fill my father in.

Christmas Eve came and I had to get ready for the party. I got into my dress robes and looked at the clock. I saw it was almost time for Nicolette to arrive. She would be arriving by the Floo Network. I walked down to the parlor and went over to the fireplace. I waited a few minutes and then the flames turned green. Nicolette appeared and she looked radiant. She had on one-shouldered dress that was a very different color but it looked amazing on her. It was mostly green but seemed to change in the light. There was beading under her bust line and a flower made out of beading on the strap. The skirt was gathered in sections and had a slight poof. There were three straps on the one side that connected along the back of her dress. The back of her dress laced up and made her look even thinner than she was. She had on a pair of earrings that had and antique look to them and matched the beading on her dress. Her hair was up in a complex yet slightly  
simple up do. She looked radiant and I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She seemed to glow.

"Hi Nicolette. You look amazing," I said breathlessly.

"Thanks Draco. I wanted to make a good impression on your parents," she says simply.

"Well follow me and I'll introduce you." I lead her to the ballroom which was where my parents were. "Mother, Father, this is Nicolette. Nicolette these are my parents."

"Why hello Nicolette. Draco's told us so much about you. You look lovely dear. I love that dress," my mother said.

"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy. I love your dress too. The midnight blue looks very good on you," Nicolette said in such a sweet voice.

"Thank you Nicolette. You're very nice," my mother said. I could tell Mother liked her.

"Hello Nicolette. It's a pleasure to have you in our home," Father said.

"It's very nice to be here Mr. Malfoy. You have a very magnificent home."

"So what is it your parents do?" Father asked. I knew this question was coming and it bothered me.

"My parents work for the Ministry. They travel around the world and deal with magical creatures. It is also their job to deal with problemsome creatures. Have you heard of the treaty that was made between the merpeople and the wizarding community that was made 20 years ago? The one that kept them from pulling wizards that were swimming in the bodies of water they inhabited, down under the water."

"Wait is that the one we're going to be talking about in History of Magic after break?" I asked her.

"Yes that's the one. My parents were the ones who arranged that treaty," Nicolette said.

"That's very impressive," Father said. "Draco told us you live in the States. How do you do that with your parents' job?"

"Well my parents went there for business and they fell in love with the area and decided they wanted to live there. They talked to the Minister about it and since they're the best in the department, the Minister figured out a way for it to work. Our fireplace is connected to the Ministry's Floo Network and the Ministry makes us international portkeys whenever we need them. My parents are very well respected in the Ministry," Nicolette said proudly. Her voice dripped sweetness and she looked like the definition of innocence. I could tell that father approved of her which was a relief.

People started to arrive so my parents went to greet them. While they did that I took Nicolette on a tour of the house. I showed her downstairs first then took her upstairs. We ended the upstairs part of the tour outside the door to my room.

"And this is my room," I said as I opened the door. It revealed a room with a large bed made of hand carved mahogany and a desk and dresser made from the same wood. The room was done in black and Slytherin green.

"Wow you have a very nice room," Nicolette said.

"Would you like to go in it?" I asked, hoping the answer would be yes. I wasn't sure how much longer I could keep my hands off of her with how beautiful she looked.

"We should probably get down to the party," she said.

"Yeah you're probably right." I had a hard time keeping the annoyance out of my voice. We went back downstairs and walked into the ballroom. Some people were milling about and talking and some were out on the dance floor.

"Would you like to dance?" I asked Nicolette. I wasn't sure though if she knew how to do the dances that were being done.

"I'd love to," she answered. I took her hand and lead her out onto the dance floor. I put one of my hands on her hip, she put one of her hands on my shoulder, and we clasped our other hands together. We started to dance and she moved with such ease, her face glowing. She knew how to do all the dances perfectly and did them all with such grace and ease.

"Would you like to go out to the garden?" I asked after a few songs.

"Sure," she said. I lead her out to the garden and we walked along the paths. We were surrounded by exotic plants as I took her to the giant fountain in the middle of the garden. We sat down on a bench by the fountain and Nicolette let out a soft sigh.

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Oh everything is wonderful," she replied with a smile. "I'm having a great time and your parents are interesting people. You're mother is quite kind."

"And what do you think of my father?" I asked hesitantly.

"I could tell he cares about social status and about money and status. He wasn't unpleasant though."

"I can't wait to meet your parents," I told her.

"Oh I'm sure they'll like you very much. When you visit we'll be having a little party but it won't be nearly as fancy as this. It'll be casual dress. Oh and remind me later and I'll give you the portkey my parents had made for you to get to our house."

"Okay. So the Ministry really makes portkeys for your family whenever you need them? No matter what it's for?"

"Yep. The Ministry will do almost anything for my parents," Nicolette said with a shrug.

"You look so beautiful."

"Thanks." She blushed and giggled.

I brushed a piece of hair back from her face then ran my finger down her cheek. I leaned towards her and gave her a light kiss. She gave me a little smile after I pulled away so I gave her another kiss. I held the kiss and it deepened. She was the one to pull away and end the kiss. She gave me a little smile then looked around at the garden again.

"It's getting late," she pointed out. "I should probably be getting home soon."

"Do you have to?"

"Yes. I have to get up kind of early tomorrow so I'll need to actually get some sleep."

"Okay." We headed back in and I took her to the fireplace that was in the dining room. Nicolette threw some Floo Powder down and disappeared. After she had left I went back out to the ballroom.

"Nicolette seemed like a very nice girl," my mother said as she walked over to me with my father.

"Her family is a good one. I've heard of her parents at the Ministry. Her parents are given the hardest assignments for their department," my father said. I was relieved that he approved of Nicolette.

"I'm glad you liked her," I said to my parents. "I'm really looking forward to meeting her parents."

"What house is she in?" my father asked.

"She's a Gryffindor," I said firmly.

"A Gryffindor? You're dating a Gryffindor?" My father wasn't taking that news too well.

"Honey she seems like a wonderful choice for our Draco," my mother said, trying to calm my father down.

"I suppose," my father said before pulling my mother back out to the ballroom.

I danced with a couple daughters of family friends but spent most of the rest of the party just standing by a wall or sitting on a couch. I couldn't stop thinking about Nicolette.

After everyone had left I went up to my room to go to bed. It was well past midnight. I grabbed a shower and changed into a pair of black sweatpants and got into my bed. I fell asleep thinking about Nicolette.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Nicolette's POV

I woke up the day after Christmas and stretched as I sat up. I ran my hand through my hair as I looked around my room. The walls were painted to look like a rainforest. There were animals that moved among the trees and everything. My bed was a king sized bed and the comforter looked like it was made from leaves. I had a vanity, dresser, and bookshelf that all looked like they belonged in the rainforest as well. The bookshelf held a lot of books as well as souvenirs from traveling and pictures filled my eyes. There were pictures of my friends and me, of my parents and me, and pictures of me on our travels. It felt so good to sleep in my own bed and to be home again. I loved being with my parents again. I always missed my parents when I was at school because I was really close with both of them.

I pulled back my comforter and climbed out of my bed. I slid my feet into my fuzzy black slippers and threw on my soft royal purple robe that went to right above my knees, over my black and white striped pajama pants and short sleeve white shirt that had a black heart on it. I headed down to the dining room where my parents were.

"Good morning," I said as I walked in and gave my parents each a kiss on the cheek before sitting down and putting eggs onto my plate.

"Good morning," my dad said with a smile.

"Good morning sweetie," my mother said as she stood up. "Do you want milk, water, or orange juice?"

"Orange juice please," I said before putting a couple sausage links and a pancake on my plate. My mom poured some orange juice for me and kissed the top of my head before she sat back down.

"So Draco's coming to the party tonight right?" she asked.

"Yes he is. Thanks for letting him come," I said as I ate.

"Well we're looking forward to meeting him. You kept mentioning him in your letters and it's obvious that you really like him when you talk about him," my mother said.

I just laughed and continued to eat.

"We're so glad to have you home," Dad said after a few minutes. "We miss having you home Niki."

"I'm glad to be home too. I've missed being home," I said.

After we finished eating my parents and I started to pick up the house and add a few more decorations for the party. We turned on the radio and danced around as we cleaned and decorated. After the house was picked up and everything, we sat down on the couch and looked at our handy work.

"It looks wonderful," my mom said.

"Yes it does," I said. "I'm going to go get a shower and get ready for the party," I said as I stood up and headed upstairs to the bathroom. I got a shower, putting my robe back on when I finished. I walked back to my room and sat down in front of my vanity. I pulled out my hot pink hair dryer and dried my hair. I always liked using muggle appliances when I fixed my hair. I flicked my wand to turn on my radio as I fixed my hair. When my hair was dry I tried to decide if I wanted to wear my hair curly or straight. I decided on straight so I plugged in my dark purple straightener and let it heat up. I straightened my hair then used a thin black headband to push my hair back. The headband had a big black flower on it. I walked over to my closet and tried to decide what to wear. I tried a few different outfits before finally deciding on a layered black skirt that went to my fingertips, a pair of black tights, a pair of silver Converse lowtops, and a  
long sleeve pale pink fitted shirt. I put a pair of black diamond studs in my ears, a dark silver chain with a dark silver heart pendant, and my silver charm bracelet. I sat back down at my vanity and pulled my makeup out of one of the drawers. I did my makeup so that you couldn't really tell I had any makeup on. I straightened up my room and my bathroom and then headed downstairs. The party would be starting in about 30 minutes and Draco would be arriving in about 15 minutes.

About 15 minutes later there was a knock on our door. I went to answer it and when I opened it I saw Draco standing on our porch. He had on a pair of jeans, a dark blue thermal style long sleeve shirt, and a pair of black and white Pumas.

"Hey Draco," I said with a smile. "Come on in."

"Hi Nicolette," he said as he walked in. "You look really good."

"Thanks. You look good too." I lead him into the house and lead him to the dining room where my parents were. When we walked in my mom was putting cookies and brownies on plates while my dad made the eggnog.

"Mom, Dad, this is Draco," I said.

"Why hello Draco," my mom said. "It's nice to meet you. We've heard so much about you."

"It's nice to meet you too Mrs. Quinn," Draco said. "Your home is lovely."

"Thank you Draco. We're very pleased to have you here," Mom said with a smile.

"It's nice to have you here," Dad said.

"Thank you very much for having me," Draco said.

The doorbell rang and my dad started towards the door.

"I'm going to give Draco a tour of the house while y'all great the guests," I said.

"Okay dear," my mom said before going to the door where my dad was.

"Follow me," I said as I took Draco's hand and gave him a tour of the house. Our house was a large three story house. The bedrooms were all upstairs. The formal dining room, kitchen, library, and formal living room were on the first floor. The regular living room, tv room, game room, and my parents' studies were on the second floor. My parents' bedroom, my bedroom, and the three guest rooms were on the third floor.

"Wow your house is bigger than I thought it would be," Draco said.

"We don't like to flaunt our wealth," I said with a shrug. "We have a pond in our garden out back too," I said as I took him up to the third floor. I showed him my room.

"Your room is very unique," he said.

"I like the rainforest," I said with a shrug. "All of our bedrooms are decorated like a location." Draco took a step into my room and looked around.

"You have a great view out your window," he said. My window overlooked our lush garden and the pond that was in it.

"I like the view," I said as I sat down on my bed. Draco walked over and sat next to me.

"Have I told you how glad I am that you agreed to be my girlfriend?" he said with a smile.

"Yes you have," I said with a laugh. "But I never tire of hearing it."

"You're so beautiful," Draco said softly. I started blushing. Draco leaned towards me and softly kissed me. I kissed him back but pulled away before it got too deep.

"We should get down to the party," I said. I wanted to stay up here with him but I knew that our absence would be noticed.

Draco took my hand as we went downstairs. I lead him into the formal living room which was where everyone was enjoying drinks. I got both of us a drink then led him around to mingle.

"Niki!" I heard a voice squeal as Draco and I talked to some people from the Ministry. I turned around and saw Alison walk in.

"Ali!" I said with a smile. She ran over to me and gave me a hug and I hugged her back.

"I see Draco's here," she whispered in my ear.

"Yes he is. Don't make a big deal about it," I whispered back.

"I won't,' Alison said in an offended tone but she was laughing at the same time because we both knew we were joking.

"Hey Draco," she said.

"Hi Alison," Draco replied.

"Alison lives next door to me," I told Draco. "She has since she was 6 and I was 5."

"So that explains how you two knew each other at Hogwarts and why you two seemed so close," Draco said.

"Yep. Miss Niki here is my best friend," Alison said as she put her arm around my shoulders.

"And Miss Ali here is like the sister I never had," I said with a smile and a laugh. "Speaking of siblings, where's your brother at?"

"Oh he's off flirting with Whitney." Alison rolled her eyes as she said it.

"Oh the daughter of Mr. Smith? The one that works with my parents?"

"That's the one."

"He has no shot with her. Well maybe he does. She is kind of ditzy," I said laughing.

"Very true," Alison said with a laugh of her own.

Alison, Draco and I walked around and talked to people for a little bit. There were friends of my parents, their children, and some of my friends.

"Oh look it's the Minister of Magic," Alison pointed out.

"Oh I'll be right back. I need to go say hi," I said as I stepped away and headed towards the Minister of Magic. "Hi Mr. Scrumegeour."

"Why hello Nicolette. You look nice this evening," he said with a smile.

"Thank you. Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes I am. I see your parents are raising you to be a wonderful little hostess just like your mother," he said with a laugh.

"Well they say it's an important skill to know," I said with a laugh of my own.

"They are right," the Minister said. "I heard you went on the fairy tribe mission with your parents and helped with the treaty."

"Yes I did."

"Did you enjoy yourself?" he asked.

"Yes I did. I'm actually hoping to do the same job when I graduate," I said with a smile.

"Speaking of school, I hear you are at Hogwarts this year."

"Yes I am."

"Are you liking it?"

"Yes I do like Hogwarts. The classes are very interesting and the teachers are very knowledgeable."

"Good, good."

"Yes," I said. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to mingle some more and see if anyone needs anything. Enjoy the party." I walked away from the Minister and headed back over to Alison and Draco. "Well that obligation is taken care of," I said with a laugh. Alison laughed too.

"Does the Minister come to your parties often?" Draco asked.

"Oh totally. He comes to all of our parties and we either have him over for dinner or he has us over for dinner like once a month," I said with a shrug.

"Wow."

"Oh Ali, that cute boy is checking you out," I said with a wink.

"That one with the blonde spiky hair?"

"Yep."

"Oh he's cute."

"Go talk to him."

"I think I will. Talk to you later girlie," Alison said as she walked away.

"Do you want to go outside and see the garden?" I asked Draco.

"Sure let's go."

We held hands as I lead him towards the back door. I gave people little smiles and waves as we passed but didn't stop to talk to anyone. I would do that later. I wasn't really in the mood for it now. I just wanted to chill by the pond and talk to Draco.

When we got to the pond I sat down near the water and Draco sat down next to me. I brought my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I rested my chin on my knees, closed my eyes, and let out a soft sigh.

"You are a wonderful little hostess," Draco said.

"Thanks," I said with a laugh as I opened my eyes. I unwrapped my arms from around my legs and leaned back. "My mom has always made sure I knew how to be a good hostess. Not only is it a good skill to know for when you have people over, but it's a very important skill to know when dealing with magical creatures. Well some of the creatures."

"Well she has done a very good job of teaching you. Your garden's very pretty. What do you think is the prettiest thing in the garden?"

"Well," I said, "I'd have to say that the prettiest thing in the garden is the pond when the moonlight is reflecting off of it and the silver flowers surround it."

"I think something else is the prettiest thing in the garden," he said.

"But you haven't even seen the whole garden."

"I don't need to see the whole garden to know what the prettiest thing in the garden is."

"Okay. So what's the prettiest thing in the garden?"

"You are," Draco said and I started to blush. "Especially in this light. The moonlight is making your hair shine like gold and your eyes are twinkling brighter than all of the stars in the sky."

"You're such a sweetheart Draco." I was still blushing.

Draco gave me a soft, tender kiss on the lips. I kissed him back.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked as he stood up.

"But there's no music."

"There can be in our heads."

"True. Sure let's dance." Draco took my hand and I stood up. He put his hands on my hips and I wrapped my arms around his neck. We swayed in a circle under the moonlight. He pulled me closer and I rested my head on his shoulder. It was completely magical.

"You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen," Draco whispered softly in my ear. "You're smart and sweet and kind and funny. You're the best girlfriend a guy could ask for."

I felt the heat spread to my cheeks again. I never blushed this much but I didn't really mind it. I breathed in Draco's scent and let out a soft sigh.

"Tonight is so perfect," I whispered. I didn't want it to end but eventually we had to go back into the house. We stayed kind of off and away from everyone for the rest of the night after I finished making the rounds that I needed to make. We talked and laughed and the entire night was amazing. Before I knew it most of the people had left.

"Honey," my mom said as she walked over to us. "Draco missed his portkey."

"He did? Oh I'm so sorry Mom. We lost track of time."

"It's okay. We'll just have to get him another one in the morning. He can stay in one of the guest rooms this evening. I think the beach one," my mom said. My dad walked over and stood next to her.

"Ok thank you Mom. I'll show him to his room soon."

"Okay dear. I'll lay some of your dad's pajamas out for him. Good night princess. Good night Draco."

"Good night Mom. Good night Dad."

"Good night sweetie," my dad said. "Good night Draco."

"Good night Mr. and Mrs. Quinn," Draco said.

My parents walked away and I turned back to Draco. "They're probably gonna get onto me tomorrow for not paying more attention. Granted, I told them to make your portkey for later. Oh well."

We sat and talked for about another hour and then I had to stifle a yawn.

"Getting tired?" Draco asked.

"A little bit," I admitted.

"Maybe we should go ahead and go to bed."

"That would probably be a good idea. Come on and I'll show you what room you're staying in."

I lead Draco upstairs and to his room. The beach guest room was the one closest to my parents' room and on the opposite end of the hall as mine.

"Here we are," I said when we got to the room. I opened the door and lead Draco into the room. There was a king size bed, like all of our other beds, that had a pale blue and white comforter, the walls were painted to look like the beach. The water even moved and it was also bewitched to be a daytime beach during the day and when it was night out, it was night on the beach. We liked to have our walls painted to make it look like we were somewhere we had traveled to. My parent's room was painted and decorated like the Australian Outback, one of the guest rooms was painted and decorated as if it were underwater, mine was painted as if it were the rainforest, and the third guest room was painted and decorated as if it were an African plain. There was a dresser, nightstand, and a desk. There was also a walk in closet. This room had the fourth largest closet. My parents had the largest and third largest in their room. The largest was my mom's and the third  
largest was my dad's. My room had the second largest closet. Then the underwater guest room had the fifth largest and the African plain guest room had the smallest.

"You weren't kidding about your rooms being decorated like different places," Draco said as he looked around the room.

"We like to have our rooms look like places we've been. My room's looked like the desert, like a bit city, the pyramids have been on my walls, my room's looked like wetlands, and now it looked like the forest where fairies live," I said, holding up a finger for each design.

"What's the difference between a normal forest and the forest where fairies live?" Draco asked.

"Well the forest around where fairy tribes are is enchanted."

"Enchanted?" Draco asked.

"Yeah. There are spells on the forest around where a fairy tribe is. The flowers and grass always dance as if there's a slight breeze, even when the air is still. The birds always sing and the sunlight and moonlight is brighter. It's also hard to actually get to the fairy village because the spells make other beings get distracted and turned around and around. That's one of the ways that the fairies are protected. The trees also protect the fairies. If someone comes along that wants to do harm to the fairies then storm clouds roll in. It will start to thunder and lightning and it will begin to pour. It will rain so hard that you can't see more than a foot in front of you. The roots of the trees snake out and trip the being too. Then the roots wrap around them and pull them down under the ground and into the dungeons that each fairy tribe has below ground. The spells vary slightly from tribe to tribe," I said as I walked into the room and sat down on the bed.

"I love how you know so much about fairies and how passionate about them you are," Draco said as he walked over and sat beside me.

"They're fascinating. Do you want to go flying tomorrow?" I asked.

"Didn't your parents say that they were going to get a portkey for me in the morning?"

"Oh I'm sure if I asked they'd have the Ministry make the portkey for late afternoon. As long as it was okay with your parents. You can Floo them in the morning and ask if you want."

"Okay that sounds good. I'd love to go flying and hang out with you some more." Draco gave me that adorable smile of his and I couldn't help but smile back. He tucked my hair behind my ear then leaned towards me and kissed me lightly. I gave him a shy little smile after he pulled away. He kissed me again and I kissed back. The kiss deepened and I felt him smile as one of my hands went to his head and I ran my fingers through his hair.

We wound up laying on the bed as we continued to kiss. I felt his hand go to the bottom of my shirt and he wrapped his fingers around the hem. I pulled away and gave him a smile as I stood up and my shirt slid out of his fingers.

"Good night Draco," I said with a smile.

"Do you really have to go to bed?" he asked as he stood up too.

"Yes I do. I don't want to fall asleep when we go flying," I said with a laugh.

"Okay. Good night. Sleep good my darling Nicolette." Draco gave me another kiss and I pulled away before it could deepen.

"See you in the morning," I said then walked out of the room and headed down to my room. I grabbed a hot pink short sleeve shirt and a pair of black sleep pants and grabbed a quick shower in my attached bathroom. I washed my face and brushed my teeth before heading back to my room and crawling into bed. A small smile was still on my lips as I drifted off to sleep, thinking of the wonderful boy that was my boyfriend.


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm so sorry for the long delay! School was hectic and then I was't on the computer for over a month. I'll be out of school soon so I'll try to update much more often. I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 19

Nicolette's POV

I was dreaming The Dream when a different sound worked its way into my dreams. I tried to wake up but The Dream held me in its clutches.

In The Dream I'm 12 years old again. It starts out as a bright, sunny day. My hair is in pigtails with light pink ribbons tied around them. I have on a light pink dress that has white flowers along the bottom of it. I was in a field of white flowers and I'm running and jumping around. I'm so happy and carefree. Then all of the sudden the sky darkens. The rain starts to pour down and the thunder and lightning begins. I'm soaked in seconds. I try to run but there's nowhere to go. Then the fire starts. A flash of lightning hits the ground and fire springs up. It starts to devour the flowers and creeps towards me. I try to run faster but the flowers that had been so innocent moments ago, are now tangling around my feet and making me fall and stumble. The fire gets closer and closer. The ashes fly through the air and land on my dress, causing it to darken as the ashes burn through. I stand up and try to run again. The fire gets closer and more ashes hit  
my dress. It's almost completely black now from the smoke and soot and I'm coughing. I see a river ahead of me and I know that if I can get to it I'll be safe. I try to force my legs to go faster but the river doesn't seem to get any closer. But the fire does. All of the sudden the fire is blocking my path to the river. I stop, paralyzed with fear. I watch as the fire creeps towards me from all sides with agonizing slowness. The fire is almost to me when I'm jerked out of The Dream.

"Nicolette are you okay?" a voice asked me. I tried to see who it was but I could still only see the fire.

"Nicolette? Nicolette say something to me please," the voice said. There was worry in the voice. The fire started to disappear from my vision and I was able to make out who the person was.

"Draco, what are you doing in here?" I asked.

"I was going downstairs to get something to drink and when I passed by your door, I heard noises. It sounded like you were thrashing around and it sounded like something was wrong so I decided to check on you. Are you okay?" Draco asked. The concern was obvious in his voice and on his face.

I slowly sat up and realized my pajamas were sticking to me. A cold sweat had covered my skin during The Dream.

"I-I'm okay. I just had a nightmare," I said shakily. I pulled back my covers and got out of bed. My body was shaking as I walked over to my dresser. My hands wouldn't stop shaking as I opened one of the drawers and pulled out a light blue nightgown that had little straps.

"Turn around please," I said to Draco. He turned around and I changed out of my pajamas and into the nightgown. I walked back over to my bed and sat on it. I was still shaking with fear.

"Do you want to talk about the nightmare?" Draco asked as he sat down next to me on my bed. He put his arm around me to try and make the shaking stop but it continued.

"It's a nightmare I have a lot," I said. "I don't really want to talk about it right now though. Can you just stay here for a little bit?" I asked. My voice had a hint of fear in it and I knew Draco could hear it.

"Of course I will."

I got under the covers and Draco got under them too. He put his arms around me and I snuggled against him. He started to stroke my hair and I felt safer.

"It was just a nightmare and you're safe," he whispered to me. "I won't let anything hurt you."

A smile spread across my lips and I let my eyes close. I fell asleep to Draco whispering to me and stroking my hair.

I woke up to the sunlight coming through my window. I didn't feel another presence and when I opened my eyes I saw that Draco wasn't there anymore. I was glad he wasn't because if my parents had found us in the same bed we would both be dead but part of me wished he was still next to me with his arms around me. I had felt safe in his arms and it had kept The Dream or any other nightmares away.

I climbed out of bed and grabbed a quick shower. I ran a brush through my hair and brushed my teeth before pulling out clothes for the day. I pulled on a pair of dark jeans, put on a fitted hot pink short sleeve shirt, and slipped on a pair of white flip flops. I made up my bed really quick and then walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

When I walked in I saw that my mom was at the stove cooking. She had her little ruffley white apron tied around her waist. Her hair was pulled back in a high ponytail. My dad was sitting at the table, reading the newspaper. He was making occasional comments to Draco who was sitting at the table, reading another part of the paper.

"Good morning everyone," I said with a smile as I walked in. I walked over to my mom and gave her a hug.

"Good morning darling," she said as she hugged me back.

"Morning Daddy," I said as I walked over to my dad and gave him a hug.

"Morning sweetheart," he said as he gave me a hug and kissed the top of my head.

"Morning Draco," I said with a smile as I sat down next to him.

"Good morning Nicolette." He put the paper down and gave me a smile.

"How did you sleep dear?" my mom asked as I put food onto my plate.

"I slept fine. But I did have The Dream again," I said quietly.

"You had The Dream again? I thought that had stopped," my mom said. The concern in her voice was obvious.

"It had but I guess it started up again," I said with a shrug. I knew why my mom was concerned but I didn't want to show how much The Dream had freaked me out. I felt my dad's eyes on me so I looked at him and meet his eyes.

"Do you think it's starting again?" my mom asked.

"What's starting again?" Draco asked.

"It couldn't be," my dad said, ignoring Draco. "We put an end to it two years ago. The last time you had The Dream was a week before that right?"

"Yes," I answered in a monotone voice.

"Are you sure it couldn't be starting again? Have you heard any news lately?" My mom was concerned and scared and I could tell.

"No I haven't heard anything. There's nothing to hear. It's not starting again," my dad snapped. My mom looked as if she had been smacked and saw the sorry slip onto my dad's face. "I'm sorry honey. I didn't mean to snap."

"It's okay," my mom assured him. "I know how many problems it caused last time and I know you're just worried what could happen if it started again." My mo gave him a little understanding smile.

My dad looked at her and gave a small apologetic smile then Draco caught his eyes. It seemed as if my dad had forgotten Draco was even there. "Maybe it's time we got Draco home," he said. "Then we can talk about what The Dream could mean."

"Actually Dad, Draco and I were going to go flying," I said firmly.

"I think it would be best if he went home," he said just as firmly. Both of us were stubborn.

"I don't want to talk about it right now Dad. And I'm not going to." I crossed my arms and kept my eyes locked with my dad's. I wasn't going to back down.

"Honey I think we should let Niki and Draco go flying for a bit. We'll get Draco home and talk later," my mom said in a soothing voice to my dad.

"Fine. But we will talk later," my dad said.

"Okay. I know that we'll need to. We'll be back in a little bit," I said as I stood up. Draco stood up too and followed me out of the house. I took him to a shed we had in our backyard that housed all of our brooms. We had almost every broom that had ever been made. I had left my ThunderStick at Hogwarts but I still had my Firebolot, Nimbus 2001, Nimbus 2000, and all of my other brooms here.

"So what was that all about?" Draco asked as I unlocked the shed and walked in.

"Oh it was nothing," I said as he followed me in. I waved my wand and my Firebolt and Nimbus 2001 and they flew over to us. I took a hold of my Firebolt and handed the Nimbus 2001 to Draco. We walked out of the shed.

"It was obviously something since your dad freaked out about it so much," Draco insisted.

"It was nothing Draco," I said firmly. I knew that fierceness mixed with a little anger was flashing in my eyes. My eyes almost always gave my feelings away. "It's nothing you need to know about. It's better if you don't. Now drop it." I mounted my broom and took off. Draco mounted his broom and took off after me.

"I'm sorry I brought it up if it upsets you this much," Draco yelled to me.

"It didn't upset me," I said in an emotionless voice. "Now just drop it."

Draco and I flew around for a couple hours and had a really good time. The Dream was at the back of my mind the whole time though. I knew that my parents and I would have to talk as soon as Draco left.

A couple hours later my mom came out and told us it was time for Draco to go home. We landed and took the brooms back to the shed. My mom had left the portkey out for us.

"I'll write you when I get home," Draco said as e gave me a hug and a gentle kiss.

"Okay. I'll see you soon," I said as I kissed him back.

The portkey took him back to Malfoy Manor and I took a deep breathe before turning to head back to the house. I wasn't totally looking forward to this conversation but I knew we had to have it.

* * *

**I know this is a bit of a cliff hanger but it will be explained soon! Thanks to all of you who have still read the story! Reviews would be lovely :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry for the long delay! I hope y'all like this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 20

Nicolette's POV

"Draco just went home," I said as I walked into the living room and towards the stairs.

"Where are you going?" my dad asked. "You know we have to talk about The Dream."

"I know. I'm changing first." I walked up the stairs and headed towards my room. I changed out of my jeans and into a pair of white sweat pant capris and threw on a hot pink sweatshirt. I threw my hair up into a ponytail and walked back downstairs. "Okay I'm ready to talk." I sat down in our oversized chair and tucked my legs under me. My mom was on the loveseat and my dad was on the couch and we were all looking at each other.

"Did you have the whole dream?" my dad asked.

"I had just gotten to the part where the fire surrounded me when Draco woke me up." I said evenly.

"Draco?" my mom asked confused.

"He heard noises and thrashing around so he checked on me and woke me up."

"So you didn't get any farther in The Dream?" my dad asked.

"Nope."

"Have you felt anything lately?" my dad asked. He was always the one that asked more questions when it came to dealing with The Dream.

"No not really. Well, there was something the other day. It might have been nothing though," I said to assure my parents.

"What was it dear?" my mom asked.

"Well it happened in class a couple weeks ago. I was writing down notes and zoning out a little bit since it was review for me. Then all of the sudden, I saw a cave."

"A cave?" my dad asked. This was new. Any time I had had The Dream, I always had little dreams that connected to it but I had never had one that involved a cave.

"Yes a cave. There was water dripping in the cave and there was a severe storm outside of the cave. I could feel the dampness and the chill from the rain on my skin. I could feel the rocks and dirt of the cave floor under my bare feet. They weren't actually my feet or my skin though. I could tell I was in someone else's body. It was a female body. Dark chocolate brown hair touched my face and it went about halfway down my back. My skin was smooth and extremely pale. I felt a flimsy dress swish against my legs as I walked around the cave. It was a pale pale blue and went to about my knees. It had been ripped in places." I took a deep breathe before I told my parents anymore.

"What else?" my dad insisted.

"There was another person in the cave. I never turned around but they were talking to me. It was a male voice. And when he was talking to me he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. The body I was in naturally accepted his arms around it and placed its hands on his arms and leaned against him. The voice seemed to have care towards me, or the body I was in, in it but it had an edge of evilness." My voice got quieter as I remembered what had happened. Chills ran up my arm and made the hair on my arms raise.

"What did he say dear?' my mom asked.

"He said that together him and I would take over the world. He said that soon enough wizards and muggles everywhere would fear us and obey us. He said that we would be the absolute rulers. And that I would be his little Queen." My voice stayed quite the entire time I talked and I looked at the floor. The daydream had been so realistic. I had felt as if I really was the girl whose body I was in. I felt the emotions that she felt towards this mystery man. I could tell that she loved him and that she wanted to be with him more than anything. I could also tell that this girl had been abandoned many times before. It was more revealing than any dream I had had before that related to The Dream. I wasn't even completely sure if it was connected to The Dream.

"Is that all?' my dad asked.

"Yes that's all he said."

"Was there anything else in the daydream?" my mom asked.

"No there was nothing else," I said, deciding to keep the emotions and such a secret. I don't know why I chose to do so but it felt like the natural decision.

"Okay," my dad said. "I'm going to go into my office for a little bit and see if there's any news. If you remember anything else from that daydream or anything, make sure you let me know," he said as he stood up.

"I will Dad."

After he went to his office I stood up. "I'm going to go to my room," I said to my mom.

"Okay dear. I'm going to go work in the garden."

My mom and I both stood up. I headed upstairs to my room and my mom headed out to her garden. I walked into my room and flipped on my light. I walked over to the windows and pulled my drapes closed so that no light was getting in. I lit a couple candles, flipped off my light, and then sat down on my floor. I closed my eyes and let my body relax. I could sometimes get back into a daydream or a dream by doing this and I was hoping it would work this time.

I let my entire body relax and focused on the daydream. After a couple minutes I was back in the cave with the storm raging outside. I was in the girl's body again.

_"Baby," I heard the male voice say. "Come over here."_

_I turned around and saw the guy who the voice belonged to. He had black hair and brown eyes. There was also a little scar right below his right eye. I walked towards him and he wrapped his arms around me when I got to him. I wrapped my arms around him and he pulled me tight against him._

_"It's all going to be okay baby. I promise," he whispered as he stroked my hair. That was when I realized that the body I was in was scared. Whoever's body this was, was absolutely terrified of something but I didn't know what. The amount of fear was so big that I almost couldn't contain it and my eyes started to water._

_"Shh. Don't cry darling," he said quietly. He continued to hold me tight and stroke my hair._

_The tears started to stop and the sobs subsided. I wiped my eyes ad looked up at the man who was holding me. "What if everything's not okay though?"_

_"It will be. I'll never leave you Bree."_

_"You promise?" I heard me ask in a broken voice._

_"Bree Elizabeth Weaver, I've said it before and I'll say it again. I love you and promise that I will always be here for you." He wiped the last few tears off of my cheeks as he spoke then kissed the top of my head._

I pulled myself out of the daydream and back into reality. I stoop up, opened the drapes, blew out the candles, and turned my light back on. I changed back into my skinny jeans and shirt and slipped on a pair of knee high gray slouch boots. I slipped my wand into my boot and walked out of my room and headed downstairs.

"Mom I'll be back," I said as I went outside.

"Where are you going?" she asked as she continued to pull weeds.

"The library. I want to get a head start on a project."

"Okay dear. Do you have your wand?"

I pulled my wand halfway out of my boot to show her.

"Okay. I'll see you when you get home then. Love you."

"Love you too Mom," I said then headed to the public library. I walked in and went to the very back of the nonfiction section. I walked over to a corner that was completely hidden and tapped my wand to a brick that was 5 up from the floor. The wall moved back and an opening appeared. I walked into the opening and saw the main desk of the Wizarding library and gave the librarian a smile.

"Hello Nicolette. I was wondering if we'd be seeing you on this break. How's school going?"

"Hey Mrs. White. School's going good. A lot of it is still stuff that Mom and Dad already taught me but that's how it was before too," I answer with a shrug. "I was wondering if you would mind helping me find out some information about a person."

I had been coming to the library for as long as I could remember, either with my parents or by myself, and Mrs. White had always been the librarian even though she was the same age as my parents. She had become like another parent to me and had become friends with my parents. Mrs. White was the only person besides my parents, and now Dumbledore, who knew about The Dream and my other dreams.

"Not at all dear," she said, coming out from behind the desk. "What's it for?"

"Well, it's a girl that was in one of my dreams."

"What was her name?" Mrs. White asked as she led me over to a big table.

"Bree Elizabeth Weaver," I told her as we sat down.

Mrs. White waved her wand and tabloids, newspapers, and magazines flew over to our table. She did another spell that would put them in chronological order and then another spell that would highlight the areas where they talked about Bree. We got to work on reading and finding out what we could about Miss Weaver.

"Well look at this, Bree's an heiress," I said after reading an article in a magazine. "Her parents own a cauldron and potions company."

"Weavers' her maiden name too," Mrs. White said about a minute later.

"You mean she's married?" I was confused why the man, who must have been her husband because I could tell that what I saw in my daydream wasn't from the past, would have used her maiden name.

"Yes she is. To a man named Levi Matthews." She showed me a picture of the couple and I realized that Levi Matthews was not the man I had seen in the cave.

"This wasn't the man in my dreams," I said and then explained the dream to Mrs. White.

"So Mrs. Matthews' having an affair then. Interesting. Maybe this mystery man isn't in the same class as her. I mean, she's an heiress and Levi Matthews' family owns the Nimbus Broom Company. Maybe Bree and Levi's marriage wasn't one of love but was a marriage of class."

"That could be possible. Bree really seemed to love the mystery man and wanted to be with him more than anything but I could tell there was something that was keeping her from being with him."

I looked at more pictures of Bree and came across one of her, a unicorn, and the mystery man. They were grooming the unicorn and laughing. There was more love in this picture than in there was in all of the pictures of Bree and Levi put together.

"That's him!" I said as I pointed to the picture. "That's the mystery man." I read the article that accompanied the picture and Mrs. White's theory made even more sense.

"Bree raises unicorns. The mystery guy is in charge of her stables but she had been friends with him since they were young teens. He worked at her cousin's stable. Bree would always go over there to ride and kept her unicorn over there because her parents didn't want to deal with it," I summarize for Mrs. White.

"What's his name?"

"Spencer Woodruff."

We continued to look through the newspaper, magazines, and tabloids. I wrote down anything that seemed like it might be important. I did he same for Levi Matthews and Spencer Woodruff. We had been researching for a couple hours when I looked at the clock. I had a lot of information written down and I needed to be getting home.

"Thanks for your help Mrs. White," I said as I stood up and stretched. I waved my wand and all of my parchment rolled up and slipped into my bag, as did my ink and quills.

"I'm glad I could help," Mrs. White said as she waved her wand to make everything we had been reading go back to where they had come from. "If you need me to find anything else out for you, just send me an owl and I'll do what I can."

"Thanks," I said as I slipped my bag onto my shoulders. I gave Mrs. White a hug since she was like another parents to me and then walked out of the Wizarding library and into the regular Muggle library. I walked back outside and started to head home.

All of the sudden, everything around me faded away.

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter. Reviews would be lovely! And the next one will be up a lot quicker than this one was, I promise!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

I looked around me and saw that I was in a room that looked like a study in a house that belonged to a wealthy family. The study was dim as I glanced around some. I noticed someone was sitting at the desk, then realized it was Levi Matthews. That could only mean I was in Bree's body again.

"So how are your unicorns?" Levi asked. There was something in his voice that made it obvious there was a hidden message to what he was saying.

"They're all doing very good. There will be a new baby soon too."

"That's good. I would hope that all of the unicorns are doing good with how much time you spend out in the stables," Levi said coldly.

So that's what this was about. Levi was accusing Bree of having an affair without straight out saying it.

"Well I want to make sure they're well taken care of," I said simply as if his words didn't have any meaning but the obvious to them.

"And I'm sure you're taking care of other things too while you're in the stables." Levi's voice was cold and sharp.

"Just like you take care of stuff at work," came out of my mouth.

So Bree and Levi were both having an affair. Mrs. White's theory about their marriage looked completely correct.

"Look Bree, I don't want to have to worry about if an heir is mine or not so stop screwing the stable boy."

'I don't want to have your children at all Levi but I know I have to at least have one or two. After that, don't expect to ever touch me again. And he's not the stable guy. His name is Spencer and I love him. He's the one I want to be with. But don't worry, I'm making sure that I don't bear his children, even though I wish I could be with him and have his children instead of yours." I crossed my arms in defiance.

"Well you're going to have to say goodbye at the end of the week when you and I leave for our two week vacation." Levi got a smug look before continuing, "And you will be pregnant by the time we get back."

"Fine by me. The sooner I give birth to your child, the sooner I can stop sleeping with you," I said before I turned and started to leave the room.

"You know Bree," he said as I put my hand on the doorknob, "you're going to have to keep giving me children until you give me a son." I could hear the smugness in his voice. I took a deep breath and left the room.

I came out of the daydream and back into reality. I headed for home and thought about what I had seen. There was something about Levi that really creeped me out. He seemed controlling and very capable of causing harm to others. I was going to have to find out more about him.

* * *

**I know this is a really short chapter but I felt that it was needed. Reviews would be lovely :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you to everyone who has given reviews for this story. The reviews and knwoing that people are enjoying my story is what makes it all worth it. I know that the last chapter was very short and this one isn't overly long either but together I hope they make up for it. Now on to the story! :)**

* * *

Chapter 22

The next day was the day I headed back to Hogwarts. My dad had to go into work so only my mom took me to the Hogwarts Express. I told her goodbye and boarded the train. I was able to find an empty compartment and was thankful as I slid into it because I wanted quiet so I could think over everything I had seen and learned over break. I closed my eyes as I thought about everything and tried to figure it all out.

About 10 minutes later, the compartment door opened and Draco came in.

"Hey cutie," he said as he sat down next to me and put his arm around my shoulders. He kissed the top of my had then said, "I've missed you."

"Hey darling. You just saw me a couple days ago," I said with a laugh.

"But I like getting to see you everyday," Draco said and kissed the top of my head again. I looked up at him and he gave me a soft kiss which I gladly returned. After the kiss I put my head on his shoulder and cuddled against him.

"My parents really liked you," Draco told me. "And my dad's not the easiest person to win over."

"Well I'm glad they liked me. Mine liked you too," I told him with a smile.

"I'm glad. I liked your parents. They're really caring parents. So do you want to talk about what you had to talk to your parents about or what your dream was about?"

I had known that Draco would ask but I still hadn't decided if I was going to tell him or not. I wasn't sure if I was ready to open up completely to someone. Right there I decided that I did want to open up to him though.

"Well, there's certain things about me that you don't know. You see, my seeing isn't the only ability I have," I said quietly. I scooted over on the seat so I could look at Draco.

"What other abilities do you have?" he asked.

I took a deep breathe as I prepared myself to tell Draco about my dreams. "I have dreams. But they're not regular dreams. You see, I see things in my dreams and I go into peoples' bodies which makes it so I can see from their point of view. This has been happening for as long as I can remember. Sometimes I have the dreams and that's it. Other times, things happen because of the dreams."

"Like what?"

"A couple times I've wound up in dangerous situations because of my dreams."

"And what was the dream that I woke you up from about?"

"Well that was a special dream. That was The Dream. I was 12 when I first had The Dream. I had been having dreams about a man who was capturing magical creatures so he could use their powers for his own evil purposes. I started doing research on him so that he could be stopped. Some how he found out and sent The Dream to me one night. The Dream starts out peacefully. I'm in a field of flowers but a storm comes and soon I'm surrounded by fire with no way to escape. The fire wasn't in The Dream the first few times I had it though. The first time I had The Dream, I was so terrified that I didn't sleep for two days. Then a few weeks later it was decided that we were going to try to capture the guy. I was going to be bait."

"Wait, your parents were okay with you becoming bait?" Draco asked stunned.

"I wanted to be bait. They wouldn't let me at first but I finally convinced them to let me. My seeing works in any dangerous situation so I'd be able to know when I was in danger. And I knew the most about the man because of my dreams so it made the most sense for me to be the bait," I said matter-of-factly. "And he was looking for a seer."

"So what happened?"

"Well I was in the field and it was a really nice day out when all of the sudden it started to storm. I could tell it wasn't a natural storm. At that point, I didn't realize that he had sent it to me. I had thought I was just seeing. Then the lightning hit the ground and the fire sprang up. It was close to me and I froze in fear."

"I thought you could tell when a situation was about to become dangerous?"

"The whole situation was dangerous. I ran from the fire and more lightning hit the ground. My dress turned black from the soot and ashes. Soon the fire surrounded me. The smoke got into my lungs and I started to get dizzy. Then I blacked out. But I caught a glimpse of the guy right before I blacked out. He was laughing and I could tell that he thought he had outsmarted all of us and that I would become his seer. I don't fully remember what else happened before I passed out but I do remember that I did a spell that I didn't even know I knew. I'm still not sure I knew it. The spell protected me from the fire and from the guy."

"How could you do a spell that you didn't know?"

"I don't know. I think it has something to do with my seeing. The fairy queen who gave me the gift had come to think of me as her own child and she wanted to protect me. She gave me more than just the ability to see. Fairies have special protection and she gave me what she could of them. The reason I know so much about magic is because of her. I was already a fast learner and she amplified it."

"So that's why you're so far ahead of all of us," Draco teased. I could tell he was still soaking in everything I had just told him.

We changed the topic to something that was less serious. I wanted Draco to be able to process what I had just told him, but I didn't want him to focus on it right now.

* * *

**I hope you're all enjoying this story. It will be a week and a half to two weeks before I can update again because I will be going on a mission trip tomorrow for a week and I won't have my phone or access to the internet. I promise to update as soon as possible though.**


End file.
